Its not all sunshine and carrots
by Lauz-millz
Summary: When a young doe escapes from her warren, she meets another who is alone. Together they journey to Watership Down where they join the fight to stop Efrafa and Woundwort. They also have some fun along the way. Follows the TV Series, starts from season 1.
1. Chapter 1 - A friend found

It's not all sunshine and carrots

Chapter 1 – A friend found

The light brown doe bolted through the undergrowth, her bright green eyes flashing panic and fear, only pausing for a few seconds to check for pursuers. After running for what seemed like hours she was satisfied there was no immediate threat, she stopped and decided that it was a good time to take cover for the night, as dusk was fast approaching. She had started to hear the occasional hoot of an owl coming out to hunt and she quickly realised she had no actual plan to survive in the open. All she knew was that she only had the one chance to escape, there was no time to plan. Ducking quickly under a hedge she sat and caught her breath.

"Well Skylar you've done it now, you're finally free." She whispered to herself. What she did not expect was a voice to come out of the shrubbery inquisitively asking "free from what?" panicking Skylar spun around and saw a young female, pale grey squirrel halfway down a tree, her brown eyes looking intently at her. Skylar relaxed and said "my pursuers and old warren" upon receiving a confused look from the squirrel Skylar elaborated, "I have left and they were not very happy with my decision to leave" the squirrel looked at her and said "are you looking for Hazel and his warren then?" it was Skylar's turn to look confused as she asked "who is Hazel?" the squirrel laughed and said "he and his friends live in the high hills, their warren is safe and they are looking for new members to join them, I can take you to them."

Skylar pondered this for a few seconds but ultimately said "no thanks I think I will be ok as my last warren was promised to be safe, fair and free. But it most defiantly was not fair and it was certainly not free" a slight bitter edge creeping into her voice. The squirrel looked disappointed and as Skylar looked at her face she decided to ask a question for a change "what is your name?" the squirrel answered eagerly "my name is Selene, as I am very pale, as pale as the moon, my mom said" Skylar then pondered and replied "well it's a very nice name and it does fit you well, but where is your family as I am guessing they wouldn't want you out on your own at night" Selene looked sad and replied "the weasel got my mom and I don't know my dad and I never had any siblings" Skylar looked at her and decided to say "I'm sorry about that" Selene just shrugged her shoulders and she continued "well would you like to come with me as I have no family left ether" Selene looked thoughtful for a moment and then said "yes please it would be nice to not be alone anymore and have a friend" Skylar giggled and said "well we can spend the night here and move on in the morning, I will take the first watch as I am not very tired"

Selene looked like she was going to make an argument to take the first watch but she yawned and whispered "ok wake me when it is my turn" before jumping down beside my and curling up to go to sleep. Skylar sat by the entrance to the hedge to keep a watch over the woods, she listened to the gentle sounds of bugs moving around the undergrowth, trees gently swaying in the breeze and the sounds of crickets chirping in the moonlight. It was a very peaceful night, but she could not help but wonder what the morning would bring.


	2. Chapter 2 - A farm raid

Chapter 2 – A farm raid

Skylar woke to something tapping her shoulder. As she opened her eyes a blurry face slid into view. "Wakey wakey rise and shine, we have traveling to do" Selene sang with a smile on her face. Skylar snapped her eyes shut and mumbled "ugg so you are a morning lover eh?" Skylar shifted onto her side as Selene giggled and tapped her again. Skylar grumbled "I'm not much of a fan of early rising" Selene giggled "I can tell as you seem to have a very sunny personality this morning" Selene then poked Skylar in her ribs which was very effective in getting the light brown doe to sit up and say "okay, okay I'm up now, just give my brain a minuet to catch up to my body, will you?." As Skylar viewed the fields and woodland she could tell it was going to be a hot day as the morning haze was starting to be burnt off by the rising sun.

"Well I am awake now so let's get moving" Skylar said to Selene. As they both travelled through the woods, grabbing small amounts of food as they went, they chatted about mundane things like their favourite seasons, food and weather, leaving out painful topics like Skylar's past life and Selene's loss of her family. At a small stream they drank as Skylar's prediction of the day being hot was right. Just as the sun reached its highest point in the sky they came across a small farm yard. "Well I don't know about you Selene but I could go for a couple of carrots about now" Skylar exclaimed as her stomach rumbled at the thought of a juicy carrot. "Yeah I could go for some broccoli" Selene said as she viewed the farm yard area. "But we have to be careful as there may be cats and dogs around as well as man" Selene warned as she leapt up into a tree to look for any danger.

"But from here I cannot see any signs of anything moving at all, which is a bit strange" Selene pondered out loud. Skylar considered this before answering "well it is rather hot out maybe they are all having a cat nap in the shade" she said with a chuckle. Selene and Skylar went through a hole in the stone wall and looked across the short dash to the vegetable patch. "Are you ready?" Skylar asked as she prepared to make a run for a large carrot. "Yeah lets go" Selene answered before taking off across the grass to the vegetable patch.

They both reached the vegetable patch and they both checked to see if they had been spotted making a dash to the vegetables, "I think we are safe for now but any movement run back to the hole in the wall" Selene said before grabbing a piece of broccoli. Skylar chuckled before saying "unless there is a dog or cat by the hole and if there is make for the barn as we can run around it and find a place to hide until we can move to the other wall" Skylar grabbed a carrot out of the ground and began to eat it. Every few seconds they would both pause to check they were not being watched or in any danger. As they both finished their carrot and broccoli, a cat slinked into view from by the farm house, not noticing the doe and squirrel in the vegetable patch, the cat carried on towards a tree by the hole in the wall, their escape route was now blocked by the cat.

"What now" Selene whispered "well I saw another hole on the opposite wall but it does mean making a dash for it and we may be spotted and chased" Skylar whispered back. The cat, which was still completely oblivious to the pair lay down under the apple tree, which was right by the pairs previous entry route, and fell asleep. "Let's not risk the closer hole, as we would end up being chased around the woods till we got dizzy" Skylar whispered to her friend as they both prepared to run for the other hole, in the further away wall.

"On the count of three" Selene whispered "one, two three" they both chanted as they made a break for the wall. They both focused on reaching the wall, but forgot to slow down, as they both ended up reaching the hole at the same time, and crashing through it together. They both landed in a heap on the other side laughing and panting. "Well, that went well" Skylar chuckled as she looked to see if they were followed. The cat was still asleep by the tree and had made no movement during the pair's mad dash through the wall. "Yeah next time we need to establish breaks or at least an order to fall through the hole" Selene giggled.

Suddenly Skylar stopped as she sniffed the surroundings grass. "There have been other rabbits here, and recently too" she said checking the area of the woods to see if there was any sign of the rabbits she had just scented. "Well we can't go back into the farm yard as we would be surely noticed by the cat if we went back for round two" Selene stated as she looked to the woods. "Let's just hope the other rabbits have moved on by now" Skylar said as she stared to move forward into the woods checking for danger every few steps till she stared to relax.

As they moved deeper into the woods and travelled for more time they realised they had come to the end of the woods and had come to a field where a high hill with a lone tree was situated. "Where do you think we are Selene?" Skylar asked as she looked around. "I believe we are near Hazels warren as this is the area my friend Hannah said it was" Selene said thoughtfully "but I don't see any rabbits around here" she said. Suddenly Skylar stopped and whispered "the reason we can't see them is because they following us and are right behind us".

A deep male voice behind them suddenly said "names, warren and reason for being in our territory". Skylar was so startled she said "Skylar and Selene, no warren and we are lost" before clamping her mouth shut annoyed at herself for giving information out so easily. The pair of friends turned around to see male rabbit's glaring at them. "Well Selene I think we are in trouble now" Skylar said to her friend as the male rabbits surrounded them.


	3. Chapter 3 - The High hills

**I forgot to add the disclaimer for the other chapters – I do not own anything in the Watership down franchise and any plot lines, characters, dialog you recognise belongs to Richard Adams and Alltime Entertainment and Decode Entertainment.**

 **Thank you to Chipster-roo for taking the time to leave a review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **And thank you to Chipster-roo and TAY BARTLETT for adding me to their favourites/follows.**

Chapter 3 – The high hills

"Bigwig I do believe you are scaring them" a small brown rabbit said as he hopped up beside the largest male. Skylar and Selene exchanged glances and Skylar suddenly tensed and whispered "you're going to take me back to Efrafa aren't you? You are one of their patrols!" the largest male, now named Bigwig looked interested and replied "what makes you think we are from Efrafa"

Skylar looked down and said "well you have a mark. You are the officer for the shoulder mark in Efrafa, although you are a new officer as the mark is still healing" Bigwig looked impressed and said "well I can tell you are observant, and I can guess you are the missing doe that has given Efrafa some trouble these last few days" Skylar sighed and replied "I had to escape, it was an awful warren to be in and I won't go back, you can't make me!" Skylar voice raised to a shout as what she had feared was coming true, she stepped up to Bigwig's face and stared at him till he backed away.

To Skylar's and Selene's surprise all of the rabbits surrounding them started to laughing, well except for Bigwig, the small grey rabbit chuckled "that's the first time I have ever seen you back away from an enraged doe, Bigwig, even Blackberry couldn't manage it" Bigwig looked angry and said "I did not back down I was merely made uncomfortable, and I'd watch it if I were you, Hawkbit or you may find yourself the first volunteer to help Blackberry expand the warren."

Selene then spoke up for the first time and said "well if you aren't Efrafa, who are you?" the small brown buck said "we are from Watership down, I'm Fiver, the grey buck is Hawkbit, the tan coloured buck is Dandelion and last but not least we have Bigwig, who has just come from Efrafa and has helped two other rabbits escape, but he had to gain their trust, hence the mark" each respective rabbit gave a wave and Skylar and Selene introduced themselves as well. Fiver then asked "are you looking to join our warren Skylar and Selene?"

Skylar looked at her feet and said "well until a few days ago I didn't know you all existed, Selene mentioned she knew of you when we met" Fiver hopped over to the doe and went to put his paw on her shoulder but Skylar shied away, Fiver looked confused but decided not to comment on the does odd behaviour and said "well you have met us now and we would love for you to join us at Watership down" Skylar and Selene looked at each other and slowly nodded and Skylar said "we accept your kind offer, as I don't think I realised how hard it was going to be without a home."

Hawkbit then asked "how did you get out of Efrafa? I don't get how you could have done it on your own without getting caught, we struggled to get out of there as it was" Skylar looked proud for a moment and opened her mouth to start the story but Bigwig spoke first "she can tell us when we get back to the warren, we have spent too much time in the open now, so let's move" Skylar shrugged her shoulders and said "what he said." They all started moving, Skylar and Selene staying near Fiver as they ran towards a very steep looking hill. Selene said "we aren't going up there are we?" Fiver laughed and said "yeah, all the way to the top" Skylar and Selene exchanged a look and carried on running.

When they finally reached the top Skylar flopped onto her side and Selene fell on top of her, Skylar panted "I am so unfit, that was the most exercise I have done for a while!" Selene giggled and said "yeah that was my exercise for the rest of the year done" the bucks were laughing at the two friends antics and Bigwig called "hazel, we have some new friends you need to meet" hazel and the rest of the warren then made their way from the depths of the burrows to join the group in the sunshine.

When Primrose and Blackavar emerged, Skylar gasped and said "you made it out then?" primrose replied "yes thanks to hazel and his friends." Bigwig then said "this is Skylar and Selene they are joining our warren and we were just about to hear how Skylar escaped Efrafa" Hazel and the others greeted the newcomers and sat down, Skylar settled herself down and said if you are all ready to listen I will begin" all rabbits present nodded so Skylar continued "well, the time I fully decided to escape was when my mother was killed by Woundwort for planning a rebellion"

There were a few gasps from the rabbits listening but Skylar did not acknowledge them, for she was lost to her story and memories, "all instigators including my mom were executed by Woundwort himself, I had already decided that I could not stay in a warren where every ounce of freedom was taken, but the final straw was when my mom was killed, I could not stay where I had no family, there was a rumour that I had a half-brother, but I never met him or he did not want to know me, we apparently had the same father but I never knew him ether, so I felt it did not matter, I knew I would not escape by trying to run madly as I would be captured before I got 10 hops away from Efrafa, I knew I had to plan it carefully if I was going to pull it off."

Skylar paused for a few seconds and continued "I decided the best chance I had was to observe the owsla and look for any gaps in the security, I also picked up some fighting moves and survival skills in case I had to fight, after a few weeks of behaving and playing their game, I was mostly ignored by the officers as I was not causing trouble in the warren and deemed obedient, and I had finally spotted a gap in their security, during first silflay, during the guard switch I noticed there was a few moments where there was no guard as they switched, I decided that would be my best chance to run as I would get a few moments head start on any pursuers."

Skylar paused for a moment to see if everyone was still listening when she saw they were she continued "I decided to make my move when the officers were distracted by a gull flying over the warren" Bigwig and Hazel and Fiver chucked at this. Skylar looked at them intrigued for a moment, knowing they knew something about it but decided to continue. "I slipped into the undergrowth and was not noticed by the officers, I started to move slowly, when, to my absolute bad luck, Vervain spotted me, but before he could sound the alarm, I did a flying kick I had learnt while observing Captain Campion when he was training the owsla, and knocked him into the undergrowth"

There were a few more chuckles through the group when she said this, Skylar grinned and continued "I'm pretty sure I knocked him out because he did not move, but I did not hang around to see, I bolted into the woods and travelled all day till I took refuge in a hedge and met Selene, we then decided to travel together as we were both alone, we raided a farm for food, but that is a story for another day, and then we ran into you"

Everyone looked impressed "well Skylar that was an impressive story and well done for knocking Vervain out cold" Hazel said. Bigwig started to laugh and said "that must be why Vervain was in such a bad mood when I got there, and you will have to show me that flying kick some time, it may come in handy" Skylar nodded and promised to show him during the next owsla training session. As the group dispersed Fiver hopped over to Skylar and Selene and said "you were very brave to do that, not may would be able to escape from Efrafa, especially alone" he smiled at Skylar and she smiled and thanked him, as he left she looked over the down with Selene and said "we are going to be ok, and we can see what tomorrow brings." Both Skylar and Selene both heard Blackberry calling them into the warren to see their burrows, as they disappeared Skylar knew tomorrow was going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4 - The tree tops

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything in the Watership down franchise and any plot lines, characters, dialog you recognise belongs to Richard Adams and Alltime Entertainment and Decode Entertainment.**

 **Thank you to Chipster-roo for reviewing – I'm sorry about the mistake, I have now fixed it, thank you for spotting it. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **And thank you to Chipster-roo and TAY BARTLETT for adding me to their favourites/follows.**

Chapter 4 – The tree tops

Morning dawned over the down. The birds were singing, the crickets were chirping and the sun shined bright and it promised to be a peaceful day. The rabbits started to emerge to silflay. Skylar and Selene were the last to come up from the burrows. "Nice of you to join us, we were up at before the sunrise to go on patrol" Hawkbit grumbled. Dandelion chuckled and said "Hawkbit is not much of a morning lover"

Skylar yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before saying "yeah me too, I can tell where you are coming from with being a non-morning lover, Hawkbit" Fiver who had come over to join them laughed and said "it's best to leave Hawkbit alone for a while, especially as Bigwig was not very polite when waking us all up this morning." Skylar cringed and said "I hope he does not try to wake me up that early, or I may demonstrate that flying kick in a way Bigwig won't like"

Selene chuckled and said "it took me a while to wake you up that first morning, I thought only an earthquake would have woken you that morning" suddenly Dandelion said "ears up chaps looks like Primrose is not happy" Primrose and Hazel looked to be in a deep conversation. "I wonder what is going on" Selene wondered out loud. "well it looks like we are about to find out" Fiver said as Hazel and Primrose made their way over

"Primrose wants to return to Redstone and I said I would take her home" all rabbits present looked shocked, as they had all assumed that Primrose was very happy to stay at Watership down. "Are you leaving now Hazel?" Fiver asked "yes Fiver, we are leaving now so we can get their before night fall" Fiver suddenly started to moan and chant "Redstone is empty and dead, it only exists inside your head"

Skylar and Selene looked shocked at what had just happened and Fiver looked very upset "I'm sorry Primrose, I don't mean to see these things" Primrose exclaimed "no! Redstone is still there, it has to be! I won't listen to what you have to say, you are very mean to say these things" moments later Hazel and Primrose left the down to go to Redstone, leaving Bigwig in charge while they were away.

Fiver looked very distraught "Redstone kept Primrose alive and happy while in Efrafa and I just stole it away" Skylar said "what was that about Fiver?" Fiver looked sad and said "I have visions, but others think I am mad, wrong or to blame" he cried. Skylar looked at him and said "it was not your fault, some just don't like the messenger, just relax for a while okay?"

Fiver nodded and sat by Skylar and Selene. Skylar then said "Selene why don't you tell us about your life? That is if you want to" Selene looked at both rabbits looking at her intently and said "okay it's only fair, as I have not really told you anything about my life, I will start with my first memory and carry on from there."

Fiver and Skylar nodded so Selene continued "when I was born it was a very wet spring, I remember the rain drops dripping from the leaves and the water running down the bark of the tree, I remember asking lots of questions about the world and my mom answered them as well as she could, she said when I was born I was as pale as the full moon that was shining so she called me Selene. According to our elders, I was the most talkative out of our dray, I had no siblings so I would join other families to play, but the elders said that family groups don't mix too much they just live in the same area, even though I often saw all of the young playing together, so I was often very lonely and I would have to play by myself."

Selene paused to catch her breath and then carried on "I would often climb to the highest tree tops to look over the woods and fields imagining exploring them, sometimes my mom would join me and we would play games like eye spy and tag. We were lonely but happy, the other dray members would often ignore us, at first I did not know why, but as I got older I realised why, it was because my mom did not have a mate, but had me, it was a bad thing and they avoided us because they thought my mom would influence their young to do bad things and I was included in the boycott, one day I was sat high in the tree tops waiting for my mom to join me when I heard someone coming up the tree, it was acorn, one of the elders of our dray."

Selene paused to blink back tears "he told me that my mom was dead, a weasel had got her. The dray then left the area immediately, and when I tried to go with them the elders said there was no possible way they could allow a motherless, fatherless kit like me making their group look bad and potentially making their young become unruly." Selene sat still for a moment and then spoke again "I know my mom did not get 'caught' by a weasel, I believe she was tricked into being caught or killed off by the elders because she was always lecturing me about elil and how to stay safe, she would not have done something stupid as she was so very careful, I know the elders of the dray did not like us and they really disliked my mother a lot they really wanted us to leave but we would not leave, so I now believe they had something to do with my mom's death"

Selene looked to her companions that now included Blackavar, and Clover, they looked at her with shining eyes, damp with tears. "I travelled by myself for days until I met Skylar, we then travelled together for a bit and then we met you guys, I feel that even though I am different to all of you, you have made me feel like I have a family, something my dray could never do." Everyone awed and Skylar hugged Selene and said "you can be my sister if you like, I always wanted a sister" Selene smiled through her tears and whispered "I would like that very much, thank you, sis" everyone looked over the down, and Dandelion and Hawkbit joined them.

Fiver suddenly tensed and started to chant "revenge is in his heart, the killer comes back, hate and revenge drive his attack" Fiver looked very distraught as Hawkbit grumbled "oh great more trouble on the way" Bigwig come over having hear Fivers vision "what's this about a killer, Fiver?" Fiver looked troubled and said "that weasel we fought in the spring he is coming back!"

Bigwig took charge and said "right let's get hopping, we need food, traps dug and set, and every side entrance filled in by sun down, Blackavar, Clover, Skylar and Selene could you start to fetch food for storage, Dandelion and Hawkbit I want you to fill in all side entrances, Fiver come with me to set up some traps in the warren with Blackberry" Blackavar and Clover moved off to start gathering food. Hawkbit started to grumble "this is all your fault Fiver, you are a curse on this warren!" Fiver gasped and Skylar spun round and snapped at Hawkbit "it's not Fivers fault, you should be grateful he had given us a heads up so we can prepare"

Hawkbit grumbled to himself and ran off with Dandelion to do what Bigwig said to do, Fiver looked at Skylar with gratitude in his eyes but said "Hawkbit right I'm a curse I need to leave" and before anyone could stop him he bolted off down the hill. Selene said to Skylar "go find Bigwig and tell him what happened, I will start to gather food with the others" she then took off to catch up to Blackavar and Clover.

Skylar ran off to find Bigwig. She found him by the warren entrance talking to Pipkin and Blackberry, Pipkin ran off to do whatever Bigwig told him to do. "Bigwig can I please talk to you?" Bigwig turned round and said "of course Skylar what's wrong?" Skylar paused for a second not wanting to get Hawkbit in trouble but Fiver was in danger "Hawkbit said some mean stuff to Fiver and he ran off down the hill and he has not come back" Bigwig growled and said "I'm going to have a word with Hawkbit, don't worry I'll find Fiver, could you help Blackberry in the burrows please?" Skylar nodded and disappeared into the warren hoping everything would be ok.


	5. Chapter 5 - The killer returns

**Disclaimer– I do not own anything in the Watership down franchise and any plot lines, characters, dialog you recognise belongs to Richard Adams and Alltime Entertainment and Decode Entertainment.**

 **Thank you to Chipster-roo for reviewing – I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **And thank you to Chipster-roo and TAY BARTLETT for adding me to their favourites/follows.**

Chapter 5 – The Killer returns

Skylar was at the entrance to the burrow looking over the down, it was almost sundown and Bigwig and Fiver had not yet retuned. "They will come back you know" Selene said and then suddenly a gull dropped beside them and said "I spot weasel, oh where is Bigwig, and who are you?" Skylar looked at the large bird and said "we are Skylar and Selene, we joined yesterday, who are you?" the gull looked at them and said "I'm Kehaar, so where is Bigwig?"

Selene answered this time "Bigwig is looking for Fiver, he will somewhere on the down" Kehaar nodded and took off into the sunset. Just as it started to get dark Bigwig returned. Hawkbit said "you did not find Fiver then?" Bigwig looked to Skylar then back to Hawkbit and said "yeah I found him, and Hawkbit, you and I will be having a chat about this later" Hawkbit looked confused and said "what have I done now?" no one answered him.

Just then Pipkin returned saying he had warned everyone about the weasel, but the hedgehogs were scared and wanted to stay with them, Bigwig said it was fine. Bigwig then shouted "right everyone below, we only get one shot at this" Skylar looked at Bigwig and said "so where is he?" Bigwig turned and said "he's down by some rocks, I left Kehaar with him, he will be ok, but now we have a weasel to tackle" Skylar and Bigwig headed into the warrant to take their places. As night fell completely the weasel approached, he looked around but could see no signs of the rabbits. So he headed down into the burrow.

As he travelled deeper into the burrow he could smell the rabbits, but he was not watching his step and fell into a pit filled with pinecones. He growled in outrage as the sharp points of the pine cones pricked him. Then suddenly two rabbits kicked dirt onto him. As he climbed up the side of the pit he spotted the two rabbits starting to back away, he growled and leapt after them but as he was running after them, he noticed they dropped down a ledge, he tried to stop but he slipped down, and landed onto the hedgehogs.

He cried out as the spines stuck in his skin. He looked up to see three large rabbits growling at him, he decided that direct attack was not the solution, so he backed off. He left the warren and as he headed down the hill he said "I will wait for you to come, and you will" Bigwig shouted back "well wait, we have plenty of food to last us, and everyone else has cleared off, stay here and you will starve" the weasel looked back and then headed down the hill. Bigwig then said "neat trick with the pine cones Skylar." Skylar nodded and said "yes they worked well, didn't they?"

He then caught a sent, "long ear" he growled, and he then headed towards the scent of the rabbit. Back at the burrow Skylar had started to pace around "there is something wrong I can sense it, something bad is going to happen!" Bigwig then looked at her and said "calm down Skylar there is nothing wrong, the weasel is not coming back tonight." Skylar shook her head and said "no it's something else" suddenly Kehaar shouted from above the warren

"Bigwig the weasel has trapped Fiver you need to come now!" Skylar cried "I knew there was something wrong" she then bolted out of the warren with Selene on her tail. Bigwig then said "oh idiot doe, Holly, Blackavar, Dandelion with me, we need to move fast." At the rocks Skylar saw the weasel leaning into a small hole. Skylar shouted "leave him alone you monster" she then did the flying kick to knock him to the ground, the weasel got back up and growled "I will take you instead."

Fiver cried "no!" as he lunged for the doe, but she jumped out of the way and ran around him quicker than the weasel could think and used a spin kick to knock him away again, she then scratched him across the face when he came too close. The weasel now angry said "stop fighting, you won't even feel a thing" suddenly Bigwig shouted "neither will you when we get done" the four bucks then fought the weasel and the weasel then ran for it knowing he could not fight all of the rabbits.

Bigwig turned to the doe and growled "what were you thinking! You could have been killed!" Skylar looked insulted and said "I knew what I was doing, thank you very much" Bigwig grumbled and said "I'm guessing you learnt that while at Efrafa" Skylar nodded. Everyone then gathered by the entrance to Fivers cave and tried to get him to come out. Not long later Hazel and Hawkbit joined them.

Hazel said "Hawkbit told me what happened, Fiver you are seeing the future and I can prove it, you saw Redstone empty and abandoned" Fiver looked distraught and said "yes I did" Hazel answered "and you were right, but it happened seasons ago, and we even brought back someone who can tell you about it" Fiver looked happy and said "it happened seasons ago!" Hazel said "yes, but some tend to blame the messenger when they don't like the message"

Fiver looked happy and said "so I am seeing the future, my visions don't cause anything" Fiver then looked guilty and said "Skylar said the same thing to me yesterday" Bigwig grumbled and said "we have been telling you this half the night" Fiver looked up and answered "but not the way Hazel said" Bigwig looked away and mumbled "no of course not"

Hazel laughed and said "I want to know about you dealing with the weasel, and I have great news to share" everyone looked intrigued and Selene said "go on then, don't keep us in suspense" Hazel laughed and said "well I'm going to be a father" Fiver chuckled "well I could have told you that" everyone started cheering and congratulating Hazel as they all headed back up to the warren.

The next few days passed in a blur of repairing the burrow from the weasel attack. When all repairs were done Skylar and Selene were sat on the top of the down looking at the view. "Well it is a very nice day" Selene said to Skylar. Skylar nodded and then said "I'm going to ask Bigwig if I can join the owsla" Selene looked shocked and replied "are you sure? Do you think Bigwig will let you join, do you think he will let me join too?"

Skylar looked thoughtful and replied "well I'm going to ask, the worst he can say is no, and Kehaar is in the owsla so he should let you in too" Skylar and Selene went over to where Bigwig was sat, he looked up when they approached him "this looks ominous" Bigwig chuckled as the two females joined him. "Bigwig may I ask you a question?" Bigwig nodded so Skylar continued "may we join the owsla?"

Bigwig looked shocked and asked "why do you want to join the owsla? You don't need to, you are a real help with Blackberry, Primrose and clover when you help with the digging" Skylar looked Bigwig in the eyes and said "we want to join the owsla because we feel we would be more use there" Bigwig looked thoughtful and replied "I will let you both join us on a preliminary bases and you can observe the training exercises to see if you defiantly want to join, I will then let you join the training exercises, I will then see if you can join the owsla fully, but I will have to ask Hazel first."

Skylar and Selene looked happy and nodded their agreement. Bigwig looked at them and said "join us for this owsla training session to start observing what happens in training exercises." Bigwig then left to talk to Hazel and Skylar and Selene went to tell Fiver their good news.


	6. Chapter 6 - A test for two

**Disclaimer– I do not own anything in the Watership down franchise and any plot lines, characters, dialog you recognise belongs to Richard Adams and Alltime Entertainment and Decode Entertainment.**

 **Thank you to Chipster-roo for reviewing – the flying kick is quickly becoming her signature move, I'm glad you like the idea of a doe in the owsla, I was not sure if it had been done before, as I could find no mention of a doe ever joining the owsla. Hope you enjoy the new chapter**

 **Thank you TAY BARTLETT for reviewing, I'm glad you are enjoying the story, hope you like the new chapter.**

 **And thank you to Chipster-roo and TAY BARTLETT for adding me to their favourites/follows.**

Chapter 6 – A test for two

"Absolutely not" fumed Hazel. "There is no way I am letting a doe in the owsla!" Bigwig looked shocked at Hazel's outburst "Hazel you are the one who has all of these new ideas, this is a new idea" Bigwig argued back.

Hazel then countered "Bigwig do you honestly want a doe to look after? She won't be able to fight as well as a buck!" Bigwig growled "yes I want her and Selene in my owsla, I think with enough training they would make a great team, and Skylar could make a great Captain of owsla someday!"

Hazel looked surprised and said "now that is definitely where I draw the line, there is no way she would ever make a Captain of owsla, I won't allow it!" Bigwig stood up and looked at Hazel and shouted "I'm the Captain of owsla and I decide who joins! She will join my owsla, she is observing today and I will train her to be the best, not many has the raw talent she does" further down the hill Fiver, Skylar and Selene could hear Bigwig and Hazel arguing "oh dear, if I knew how much trouble this was going to cause I would have just observed the training from a distance"

Fiver looked at Skylar and said "you have a right to serve in the owsla, Hazel doesn't want to see a doe hurt though, but if you were to prove yourself to him he may be more open to the idea of you joining. I would like you to join, I think you could be better than Bigwig." Selene laughed "don't let Bigwig hear you say that" Bigwig suddenly appeared "well I think she could be better than me if she was trained properly and really tried hard, she has already shown skill with no training at all, except for observing the Efrafan owsla, now we have training to do so let's get at it."

Down at the training area Hawkbit, Dandelion, Strawberry, Pipkin and Blackavar were waiting. When Skylar and Selene joined, followed by Fiver and Bigwig they all looked shocked. Hawkbit was the first to speak up "um Bigwig what are Skylar and Selene doing here?" Bigwig answered "they are observing the training sessions, and they will then join the owsla." Everyone nodded and started to follow Bigwigs instructions.

As Skylar and Selene were observing, Skylar noticed that Fiver was being beaten in the combat because he was unbalanced on legs while going on the defence, which is why he was beaten by Hawkbit. Bigwig" Skylar called. Bigwig hopped over and asked what was wrong. Skylar explained "Fiver is being beaten because he is unsteady and unbalanced on his back legs when he goes on the defence, it makes it easier for Hawkbit to knock him over"

Bigwig looked thoughtful and shouted "Fiver watch your legs, hold your balance lower" Fiver followed Bigwigs direction and managed to knock Hawkbit over and pin him. "Well done Fiver" Bigwig praised "and well spotted Skylar" Fiver hopped over and said "thanks, Hawkbit was getting annoying" Skylar and Selene both laughed at this. Bigwig then hopped over and asked "Skylar would you like a go at single combat?"

Hazel then appeared and said "this is my test if the two of you can complete a course successfully I will allow you to join the owsla with my blessing. We will set it up for when Frith is in the highest point in the sky, meet us back at the warren then, Strawberry, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Blackavar and Fiver with me" Hazel then left with the owsla to set up the challenge.

Bigwig then hopped over and said "looks like hazel is coming around to the idea, I wish you the best of luck" before hopping up the hill to join Hazel and the owsla. Skylar and Selene looked at each other and Skylar said "this challenge will be hard, I'm guessing that if we get pinned at any point we will fail, the owsla will be hidden to ambush us, it's the most likely thing Hazel will pick to test us. We will probably have to go from one area to another without being captured, we better start planning possibilities." Selene looked thoughtful and said "it's quite scary that you can deduce what Hazel will do"

Skylar laughed and said "he is quite easy to predict" they both then moved to plan some possibilities on what to do for Hazels test. When Frith was at its highest point in the sky they made their way up to the warren. Hazel and Bigwig were there and Hazel spoke first "your challenge is to move through the wood to the farm, go through the farm, pick up a piece of flayrah then back up to the warren, if you get pinned by one of the members of owsla you fail, you can fight, but you can't push them off you. Are you ready"

Skylar looked at Selene and nodded, this is what they planned for. "Right, go" Hazel shouted They both shot down the hill and into the woods "we need to be careful, if we take the easy or 'set' route that they will expect us to take, we will be caught quickly, this is where they will have most of the owsla to ambush us, they won't want too may rabbits at the farm to attract attention, we need to go a different way."

As they travelled they dodged down a narrow route off the main path, they caught the scents of Blackavar, Hawkbit, Dandelion and Pipkin, both Skylar and Selene chuckled to themselves, they made it easily to the farm with no problems arriving at the other side of the yard to the hole in the wall. At the farm they saw the vegetable patch that they had gone to the day they arrived on the down.

Skylar sniffed around for the scents of the owsla "I can smell Fiver, Captain Holly and Captain Broom. They will be waiting till we make our move to the vegetable patch to pin us, but I have an idea" Skylar said as moved to where the vegetables were stored before transport. "Let's get carrots from the barn, they won't expect that and if they do we will be able to double back or go out the back door, they can't guard all entrances" Skylar whispered, Sicking to the undergrowth they cross they farm yard with no problems, they checked for the cat, dog and man before entering the barn.

They each picked up a carrot, Selene said "right lets run by the barn wall, so if they check in the barn we can hide" they moved along the edge of the barn wall. Checking the back door entrance, they both spot Fiver, Captain Holly and Captain Broom hiding in the brambles near the vegetable patch. "From where they are they can't see us, we can run to the fence and back through the wood, but we will be on a different path to where the others are, as we are on the other side of the farm. They will expect us to go through the hole in the wall not through the fence as it is quicker to go through the wall" Skylar said to Selene as they prepared to move.

"I can go up through the trees and act as look out, and I can warn you if they are near" Selene said and Skylar nodded. The moved into the woods and Selene jumped into the trees and started to jump from branch to branch. After moving through woods Selene came down the tree and said "I can't see the others, we must have passed them, and I can see the hill." Skylar nodded and said "let's move, Bigwig may be waiting to give chase, he is the only one left to give an ambush"

Selene grumbled "of course, leave him till last, we won't be able to out run him" Skylar chuckled "I have already spotted him, I was on lookout for him, he is under the brambles by the exit from the woods, where we should have come out, if we move around to the left he won't see us heading up the hill till it's too late" Selene chuckled and said "they are all going to be mad that we have out foxed them, they haven't even seen us" they both moved round the bottom of the hill and made a dash for it to the top, they heard Bigwig cry out and start to give chase, they knew he would try to catch them as it was in his owsla honour to do so.

They made it to the top with no problems and hopped over to Hazel and dropped their carrots at his feet, he was staring at them, gobsmacked. Bigwig made it up the hill a few seconds later panting. Bigwig said to Kehaar "ok, go and let everyone know the challenge is over" Kehaar nodded and took off into the sky.

When everyone was back Hazel asked "ok how did you do it?" Skylar and Selene chuckled "we knew you would expect us to take the easy routes through the woods so we went a longer, more tricky route that brought us to the other side of the farm yard, you also expected use to take the carrots from the vegetable patch and ambush us there, so we went to the barn store instead which was not observed, we then went back through the woods on a different route that lead us to the other side of the hill, giving us enough of a lead on Bigwig, we then ran for it and we made it back with no problems."

Bigwig looked proud and Hazel looked sighed. "well I guess you can join the owsla, well done you managed the most of the test without being seen which is quite a feat, you have my blessing to join the owsla." Bigwig said "well done I never doubted you both for a second, you planned and executed a perfect plan with all precautions in place. Welcome to the owsla, training starts tomorrow" he then left with Hazel.

The rest of the rabbits congratulated them and left to go back to their burrows. As the sun started to set Skylar said "well we did it, we are in the owsla." As the sun set they went back to their burrows ready for a good night sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Farm raid 2

**Disclaimer– I do not own anything in the Watership down franchise and any plot lines, characters, dialog you recognise belongs to Richard Adams and Alltime Entertainment and Decode Entertainment.**

 **Thank you to Chipster-roo for reviewing – the chapter - A test for two is set between the vision and a tale of a mouse, I thought that Hazel would want to test Skylar and Selene before letting them into the owsla, I thought it would fit nicely between the vision and a tale of a mouse. Hope you like the new chapter.**

 **And thank you to Chipster-roo and TAY BARTLETT for adding me to their favourites/follows.**

Chapter 7 – A Farm raid 2

It had been a round moon since Skylar and Selene had joined the owsla. Their training was going very well and they had started to help Bigwig with the single combat sessions. Hazel and Primrose had their kits, everyone was enjoying having the kits around including Skylar and Selene, although they were not very good at babysitting Hazel and Primrose's kits.

They often tried to avoid looking after the kits because they were both not fond of looking after babies. Luckily for them Bigwig insisted on training them every day, they were both a formidable team. Skylar was exceling in the single combat, she had managed to take down most of the owsla, except for Captain Holly and Captain Bigwig and Selene was really good at tracking and stealth.

The kits were enjoying themselves in the sunshine, Kehaar was chasing them around playing as a hawk. Bigwig had been teaching them everything he knew. Hawkbit then made a comment about how it would not take long. Skylar and Selene chuckled at this. Bigwig started to say how he used to raid gardens for carrots, and then said a raid on the farm would be a great idea.

Skylar then said "you don't like to take it easy then do you Bigwig?" Hazel then said "our first quiet day and you want to go on an adventure?" Fiver then laughed "Bigwig has never been one for quiet reflection" Bigwig then stated "reflection is for millponds" Dandelion then said "this reminds me about the story of El-arah and Rowsby Woof,"

Dandelion then told the story of how they both tricked Rowsby woof to dig them a tunnel into the vegetable patch and leave for the whole night. The kits then asked what flayrah was, so Bigwig said they have to go to the farm to get flayrah for the kits. "One thing I learnt as captain of owsla is, flayrah waits for no rabbit, right who's coming?" Hazel, Fiver, Hawkbit, Skylar and Selene step forward.

As everyone started to the farm Hawkbit said to Dandelion "that's the trouble with your stories, everyone wants to be El-arah!" Hazel laughs "especially Bigwig.

As they all reached the farm, they spotted the vegetable patch, it now had a large wire fence around the edge, and Duster was sitting in the middle. Hawkbit said "who's going to be the Fairy Wogdog?"

Bigwig volunteered and they all made their way to the fence. But they quickly realised that the dog was not understanding what they were saying, "this make fooling him a bit tricky" Fiver said Hawkbit answered "and tricking him a bit foolish" Skylar and Selene chucked. Bigwig then said "I have an idea" Skylar groaned "look out Bigwig is about to suggest something rash and daring"

Bigwig then looked at them and said "no its dead simple, I let him see me and he comes under the fence" Hawkbit rolls his eyes and says "yeah then he chases us all round the woods, dead simple alright" Bigwig looks at the others and said "we will hide and wait till he wonders off, then in we go" Bigwig then stands by the fence and the dog spots him and starts barking.

Everyone starts telling him to dig under the fence. "He does not get what we are telling him" Selene says. As the dog tried to jump up and then there was a crash from by the farmhouse, they then spotted the cat stalking them. Hazel cried out "cat! Run!" Bigwig shouted "back to the brambles" as they all bolted to the brambles they noticed that Fiver had got trapped under a wheelbarrow.

"Oh no." hazel sighed as the cat sat on the wheelbarrow, Hawkbit grumbles "El-arah would be very proud of us for this escapade. Oh well done chaps this is great, oh well done." Hazel tells him to shut up. Suddenly to Skylar and Selene's amazement a mouse appeared and said "are you rabbits moon struck, cats and dogs around and you come for carrots"

Hazel then said "it's not like we meant for this to happen" Skylar then spoke "I'm sorry but who are you?" the mouse laughed and said "I'm Hannah, and you are?" Hazel introduced them "Hannah meet Skylar and Selene. They have recently joined us" Skylar says "its nice to meet you Hannah" Hannah nods and says "I know Selene I have spoken to her on many occasions when she was in her squirrel family, and nice to meet you too Skylar" Selene, who was still amazed that she was seeing her mouse friend again, smiles and says "hello again Hannah its nice to see you again" Hannah nods and smiles and then continues "Fivers trapped like a mouse, now what are you going to do?" Hazel thinks for a moment and says "I have a vague idea, but we need to let Fiver know what we are up to."

Hannah they says "well how are you going to get a message to Fiver? Call him on ringing box?" everyone looks confused and Hazel asks "what's a ringing box?" Hannah just says "rabbits, know nothing" Skylar looks thoughtful and says "I'm guessing it's something man uses to send messages to each other, and it rings when there is a message for the human to hear" Hannah nods looking surprised, Hazel says " well Hannah, could you get a message to Fiver?" she nods and prepares to run.

Hazel then asks Hawkbit and Skylar to distract the cat, Bigwig says "nothing fancy, in and out ok?" Skylar nods and Hawkbit mutters "well I hadn't planned on playing bobstones with her" Bigwig moves to the other side of the vegetable patch to start digging a tunnel in. "right Hawkbit, you ready?" Skylar asks. Selene moves into threes to keep watch and create another division if needed.

Hawkbit nods and they both run with Hannah to where Fiver was trapped. Hawkbit bumped the cat away from the wheelbarrow and Skylar did her signature flying kick to knock the cat further away. "Run!" Skylar calls. She and Hawkbit run from the cat, expecting it to chase them, but as they check, they see the cat going back to the wheelbarrow. As Hannah dives under the wheelbarrow the cat grabs her tail, Skylar prepared to run back but, Fiver kicks the side of the wheelbarrow and the cat luckily let's go. Hawkbit and Skylar then move carefully toward Hazel and Bigwig.

As Skylar and Hawkbit reach Hazel and Bigwig, Hazel praises them for a job well done. Hawkbit then says "well we seem to have a talent for cat bumping, and Bigwig certainly has a talent for digging" Hawkbit then calls down the hole to bigwig "you're almost as good as a doe, oh captain of owsla" Skylar chuckles and Bigwig calls back "watch I don't come up and show you just how good I am mate."

He then kicks up some dirt which hits Hawkbit and Skylar "watch it Bigwig or I may drop some dirt down the hole" Skylar grumbles as more dirt comes up to hit Hawkbit again, but this time Skylar dodges. Hawkbit starts to growl and Hazel says "we might make El-arah proud of us yet." Hawkbit, while cleaning his fur from the large amounts of dirt that Bigwig had kicked on him, says "well assuming cats and dogs, keep behaving like cats and dogs, we will be ok."

Skylar chuckles "it's all good training, and we will have another story to tell the kits when we get back" Hawkbit grumbles "if we get back" suddenly Bigwig pops up from the ground in the vegetable patch and crabs a carrot. "Flayrah anyone" Bigwig says as he brings the carrot over and shoves it through the fence. "great Bigwig" Skylar praises, she moves the carrots Bigwig passes to them and puts them in a pile.

Fiver and Hannah appear on the other side of the vegetable patch, luckily for them the dog was interested in the cat, but as they started to move to Bigwig the dog suddenly turned around and started to chase them. Hazel cried out "Behind you!" Fiver and Hannah bolt down the tunnel Bigwig dug. Bigwig then shoved one last carrot through the fence before diving down the tunnel.

As Fiver and Hannah came out the other end the dog crashed into the fence. Bigwig appeared and said "right, let's not hang about, everyone grab a carrot" everyone grabbed one of the carrots Bigwig collected and ran back to the brambles. Fiver says "next time I get an urge for carrots I'll talk myself out of it" Skylar says "yeah remind me it's not worth it during the day."

Bigwig looks at the both of them and says "come on, life gets dull without a bit of terror" Skylar and Fiver chuckle and say "not lately" The cat was still by where Fiver and Hannah had been trapped, the dog looked down the hole where Fiver and Hannah had dug trying to figure out what had happened, the rabbit's watched eagerly as the dog started to dig by Fivers tunnel.

Hazel suddenly laughed "by Frith I think he's got it" Bigwig chuckles "every dog has its day." They all watch as the dog comes out from under the wheelbarrow and the cat panics and runs off across the yard. Hazel and the rabbits start laughing at the cats predicament "now cat, knows how mouse feels" Hannah laughs. When they all got home Bigwig tells the story of their escapade and how the dog came out of the ground and started to chase the cat. The kits enjoyed eating their carrot and enjoyed the story.

Bigwig announces "we should do it again soon Hazel" Hazel chuckles and says "lets finish these carrots first Bigwig" Primrose looks at Bigwig and asks "Bigwig if you went raiding gardens at their age, how did you get to be your age? Skylar laughed "he had a lot of near misses obviously" Hawkbit says "he's pure of heart" Selene whispers "he's a bit foolish" Skylar chuckles at this and replies "at least he has mellowed over time, well from what Fiver has told me about him." Selene then says "That's mellowed? Well next time I vote we plan first" everyone laughs agrees to this, and heads into the burrow for the night.

 **A/N - I have now re-edited this chapter -** **Lauz-millz**


	8. Chapter 8 - Brother Troubles

**Disclaimer– I do not own anything in the Watership down franchise and any plot lines, characters, dialog you recognise belongs to Richard Adams and Alltime Entertainment and Decode Entertainment.**

 **Thank you to Chipster-roo for reviewing – I will change the meeting between Skylar, Selene and Hannah. I will change it in the next few days. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **And thank you to Chipster-roo and TAY BARTLETT for adding me to their favourites/follows.**

Chapter 8 – Brother Troubles

Everyone was enjoying a game of bobstones in the sunshine. Dandelion was winning so far. He was currently playing Pipkin. "Oh bad luck Pipkin" Dandelion said as Pipkin guessed wrong. "Hey Skylar, Selene do you want a game" Blackberry asked as they joined the group. Selene said "well I have never played bobstones, how about you Skylar?" Skylar shook her head "no I have never played ether, no one would play with me while I was at Efrafa"

Pipkin hopped over and said "we can teach you, but we aren't that good" Dandelion who was enjoying his winning streak said "Dandelion the first bobstones champion of Watership down. It has a nice ring to it" just then Bigwig arrived "you haven't played me yet chum" Dandelion hopped up to him and started to jump next to him in a boxing stance "set them Bigwig, I'll take you apart"

Bigwig pushed him back and said "ok chum, tell you what, after owsla exercises we will have a proper match to settle this, what do you say Hazel? Hazel!" Hazel and Fiver had noticed Hawkbit sat by the entrance to the burrow. As they both approached they saw that he was acting weird. "Hawkbit, are you alright?" Hazel asked.

As the Bigwig and the other joined them Fiver said "Hawkbit you're covered in dust" Hawkbit looked at himself and said "oh yeah, how about that" he then shuck his fur free of the dust. Skylar and Selene cough "thanks Hawkbit just what we needed, a dust shower" Hawkbit gives them a slight smile at their joke "Hawkbit, it looks like you have seen the black rabbit of Inle." Pipkin says.

Everyone gasped and started whispering about the black rabbit. "Calm down everyone, Hawkbit hasn't seen the black rabbit, have you Hawkbit" Bigwig says to Hawkbit. Hawkbit nods and moves back to the burrow entrance. "Right, owsla formation now" Skylar and Selene ran down the hill with the rest of the owsla for exercises.

Bigwig was calling instructions to the owsla. Pipkin was struggling with his left and rights. "Skylar would you go and help Pipkin" Bigwig asked, so Skylar ran alongside Pipkin and gave him some pointers. With the extra help from Skylar, Pipkin started to make progress, so Skylar retuned to Bigwig. Then Pipkin again messed up Bigwigs directions and crashed into Dandelion.

Bigwig grumbled and shouted "duck and cover, duck and cover" Skylar couldn't help but chuckle as she saw how Dandelion and Pipkin had hidden, and Selene dived into the brambles by accident and cried out in pain as she got tangled in the brambles. Bigwig shouted "you call that cover!" Skylar, chuckling, moved to Selene and said "well done sis, you got yourself in a prickly situation haven't you?" Selene grumbles "stop laughing and help me!" Skylar helped free Selene and she went to continue the exercises.

As the exercises progressed the rabbits and Selene started to get more exhausted. "Right twice round the warren top speed" Dandelion and Pipkin dropped to the floor, panting, after half a lap. "This is top speed is it?" Bigwig queried. "For a half dead rabbit? Yes" Dandelion panted "I thought we were having a bobstones match anyway" Dandelion asked. Bigwig grumbled "oh ok, I will get Hazel to set it up."

He then looked around but could see no sign of him or Fiver. "I haven't seen him or Fiver" Skylar said as she looked up the hill for them. "Let's go and find them" Skylar said. As they all reached the warren, there was no sign of hazel, Fiver or Hawkbit. Skylar said "Bigwig, shall we look around the down for them, then search the burrows?" Bigwig nods and shouts "right, what Skylar said, search round the warren then we will search the burrows, if we can't find them, Skylar, Selene with me."

As they searched round the warren Bigwig spoke "Skylar you are doing very well in the owsla, you have had some great ideas, you have proved you can lead a team and hold your own in a fight. Would you be interested in becoming a captain of owsla?" Skylar stops short and says "are you sure?" Bigwig nods and Skylar replies "yes Bigwig I accept" Bigwig looked happy and said "well I will start training you to be a captain, well as soon as we have found Hazel, Fiver and Hawkbit, but from now you are a captain, congratulations."

Selene looks at Skylar and says "ooh Skylar, first doe captain of owsla in watership down, well done" Skylar replies "thanks, now lets find our missing friends." As they all searched the woods by the down it was soon clear that Hazel and the others weren't there. "They must but in the warren" Skylar said. After gathering the rest of the owsla, the all headed up to warren they asked Blackberry if they were up at the warren, and she said she hadn't seen them since the morning.

They all headed down into the warren, after persuading Dandelion and Pipkin to go down as well, they all met in the honeycomb chamber to split up. Dandelion and Pipkin were resisting searching the back burrow, but as Bigwig gave them a pep talk they headed down the tunnel, Blackberry said "it seems that Hazel, Fiver and Hawkbit are not down here after all."

Bigwig agreed "there is a sensible explanation, we will find them" Skylar nodded "well we had better start searching" just as Bigwig, Blackberry, Skylar and Selene started to search, they heard Kehaar calling them. Blackberry says she will continue to search. As Bigwig, Skylar and Selene head up, they see Kehaar jumping up and down excited. "Bigwig, I see the Efrafa, I see them, they hide in grass when they see me, and I think they are very much scared of Kehaar"

Bigwig suddenly says "or maybe they didn't want you to see them, yes a simple explanation, Skylar, Selene and Kehaar with me" as they ran down the hill, Selene says "you think Efrafa have captured them?" Bigwig nods and says "and if they have they will be heading back to Efrafa" the all run down the hill with Kehaar following them in the sky.

They all reach the bridge where the Efrafan guards are situated. Kehaar asks "so how do we know if they have Hazel, Fiver and Hawkbit?" Bigwig says "well we ask them" he then moves into the guards view "I hear you are all looking for me. The names Bigwig and I'm waiting" Skylar, Selene and Kehaar wait to give support if needed. The guards move forward and say "you betrayed Efrafa, insulted General Woundwort, we are taking you in" as they both move forward Skylar jumps out to help bigwig. As the guards spot Skylar they say "your big brother is looking for you, you traitor"

Skylar looks shocked and starts to comment, but Bigwig reacts first "if you want to fight, let's fight, don't talk." He then jumps at them and pins them both "tell me if any prisoners have been captured and taken to Woundwort?" the guards say "no, no one" Bigwig growls "now you wouldn't fib to Bigwig now would you?" both guards shake their heads and swear "owsla honour" and Bigwig releases them.

As they all leave bigwig shouts back "tell Woundwort his owsla is not worth an acorn." They all run back to the fields, and bump into an Efrafan patrol, Bigwig says "fancy meeting you here" Campion looks shocked at seeing Skylar in particular "Skylar? You are alive! Why did you leave Efrafa? You were safe, with me to keep an eye on you!" Skylar growls and snaps "why should you care! You don't even know me Campion"

Vervain then laughs "you don't even recognise your own big brother Skylar? Well you will have some bonding time now, grab them" Bigwig, Skylar and Selene bolt into the field and head to the river bank. As they hide by a log they hear the Efrafan patrol getting close. "Find them, they are trapped between us and the river" Vervain shouts.

Kehaar calls out and Vervain spots them hiding by a log, as they run Kehaar knocks Vervain over and they reach a willow tree. They then hear, to their surprise, Hawkbit calling them "Bigwig, Skylar, Selene in here." They all duck under the willow tree and into a small tunnel where a small stream flows out of the ground. They all dart into the tunnel and run up the stream. They hear Vervain shout "spread out, find them!" Bigwig, Skylar and Selene were all panting "wow that was close" Selene said.

Bigwig then asked "what is this place Hazel? How did you end up here?" Hawkbit answered "we just had to believe" Fiver then looked at Skylar, she was looking at the stream. "Are you ok Skylar?" She looks round and says "I just found out that Campion is my older brother, I knew there was a rumour that I had a brother, but I did not know if it was true or who it was."

Hazel and Hawkbit look shocked, but Bigwig says "it's true, they favour each other a bit, and Vervain taunted Skylar about it." Hazel says "are you ok Skylar" Skylar nods and says "I was just shocked, it caught me off guard" Selene giggles "it's the first time you have ever been speechless about anything" Skylar smiles and says "well it doesn't matter, your my sister, I don't need a brother."

Bigwig then looks at her and says "what about me? I could be your big brother" Skylar looks even more shocked "aww Bigwig, you do have a heart after all" Hawkbit says. Skylar looks at Bigwig and says "yeah that would be nice, thanks, big brother" Hazel and Fiver smile, "we will wait till dark then we will return home." As darkness fell they headed back to the warren.

As they went into the burrows there was no one around. As they looked around, they heard noises from the back burrows. "Oh we're through, good work everyone" they heard Blackberry say. They then heard primrose say "here are their tracks, they went this way" hazel then called down the tunnel "Primrose, Blackberry! We're up here" Dandelion then called up "what are you doing up there? We are down here rescuing you."

Everyone laughed and Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Skylar and Selene made their way down into the cavern. Hazel then sets up the bobstones game for Bigwig and Dandelion. Everyone watches as the game progresses and eventually Dandelion is in the lead. Fiver says "earlier we were down here alone and frightened, but now it's full of life" Pipkin then says "guess this one right and you win" Dandelion then guesses correctly and Bigwig announces "well we have a new champion, Dandelion, well done" Dandelion then cheers and everyone congratulates him. Everyone then headed back to the upper burrows for some well-deserved flayrah.


	9. Chapter 9 - Slithery problems

**Disclaimer– I do not own anything in the Watership down franchise and any plot lines, characters, dialog you recognise belongs to Richard Adams and Alltime Entertainment and Decode Entertainment.**

 **A/N – I apologise for the delay with the update, I will try to continue with the daily updates, but college has decided to give me plenty of assignments, so the updates may become every few days.**

 **Thank you to Chipster-roo for reviewing – there is some more to come for Campion and Skylar, the relationship won't be a dead end, I hope you like what I came up with and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Thank you TAY BARTLETT for reviewing – thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying the story, I liked the idea of Bigwig having a brother/sister bond with Skylar and supporting her and Selene when they wanted to join the owsla. Good luck with your studying and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **And thank you to Chipster-roo, TAY BARTLETT and GodShynin300 for adding me to their favourites/follows.**

Chapter 9 – Slithery problems

"Right everyone, move out we will patrol round the warren, working on our stealth and single combat" Skylar shouted, "Selene, I need you to help me with the stealth." She received a chorus of "yes captain Skylar" from the owsla, Selene started to instruct them all on their stealth. Bigwig then joined them "good work all, your stealth is improving nicely, well done Selene and Skylar" Skylar nods "thanks Bigwig" and starts to instruct the owsla on different techniques in combat.

"Keep your balance low as it makes you harder to knock over, and make sure you watch for patterns and make sure you don't lose focus. Hawkbit, you keep doing the same sequence of moves, you will become easy to predict" Hawkbit nods and starts to change his moves order. Dandelion and Pipkins stealth had improved, and their ability to follow instructions was improving.

As they took a break Dandelion was admiring the day. Suddenly Hawkbit said "Efrafan patrol" Skylar then says "hide in the grass now!" The patrol comes close and luckily moves on. Bigwig whispers "right back to the warren, quickly and quietly." After they all made it back to the warren, Hazel calls an emergency meeting. Hawkbit states "it was close, if the wind shifted they would have been on to us." Bigwig shouts "it's getting to the point where it's not safe to go outside, we need to do something, we can't just wait up here hoping the Efrafans won't find us!"

Hazel sighs "ok I agree we need to take more direct action" everyone cheers and Bigwig says "ok, how about some raids?" Skylar then says "The odd ambush or two? It may get them to back off a bit." Hazel smiles at the two but says "the Efrafans out number us" Fiver then says "although they are not looking their best, I get the idea that woundwort is running them too hard" Dandelion then says "yeah they don't seem to be running at top speed."

Selene agrees "they are looking knackered" Hazel says "I think we need to take our inspiration from El-arah" Bigwig says "oh ok the old use cunning and trickery, ok then out with it" Hazel smiles and says "we leave false trails, and scents to lead the Efrafans away from us" Skylar giggles "yeah lead them in circles till they get dizzy" everyone agrees and the next morning the false trail setting begins.

As they all run around the surrounding woodland and field leaving scent and tracks for the Efrafans to follow. As they all take their breaks by a pond Hawkbit says "I hope the Efrafans appreciate all of the time it takes to lead them in circles" Selene flops over and says "I don't know about the Efrafans but I'm tired." Suddenly an Efrafan patrol appears by the pond so they all duck into the weeds by the pond.

They all observe the Efrafans start to drink from the pond. Skylar overhears Campion and Vervain's conversation about them finding a sign of the outsiders or woundwort would have them out for ever. Suddenly Fiver disturbs some bees and Hazel whispers "don't move."

The Efrafans then move on to gather flayrah. Hazel then announces "lets follow the Efrafans, you never know what we may over hear" Bigwig and Skylar grin and say at the same time "the cat becomes the mouse" Hazel chuckles and says "right, and it looks like we could out run them if they did spot us." As they watch the Efrafans approach a large clear structure, they gasp at its beauty. "Look at that, it's just like Prince Rainbows gleaming warren."

As they are admiring the building, Selene calls "hawk approaching" they all dive into the undergrowth as the hawk circled overhead. They all watch in horror as the hawk attacks the Efrafans, as they bolt, Campion, is grabbed by the hawk. Skylar couldn't help but gasp as her blood brother was carried away. Dandelion whispers "Frith save us" they watch as Campion was, luckily, dropped by the hawk.

As they all run over to Campion's body they expect him to be dead, but to their amazement he was still breathing. "Not many could survive a hawk attack" Bigwig looks at Skylar's horrified face and realises that even though she puts on the front of not caring or acknowledging him, she does like and care for her blood brother, and seeing him in this state just made it plain for her.

"Campions in a class of his own" Bigwig says as Skylar starts to clean Campions wounds, working with Blackberry digging burrows gave her chance to learn some basic healing from her. Hazel joins her in cleaning his wounds and says "he won't last long in the open" Hawkbit grumbles "fine one less enemy to worry about." Skylar growls and Hawkbit backs off.

Fiver then says "he is a fellow rabbit Hawkbit" Hawkbit begins to shout "he's Efrafa, he's out to destroy us" Hazel then glares at him and snaps "not today he's not" Dandelion then calls "come and look at this" they all go and look in the clear building, Hazel and Skylar drag Campion into the building. As they continue to clean Campions many cuts, they hear Dandelion and Hawkbit eating the plants around them.

Fiver then came over saying there was something strange about the place. As the sun started to set Hazel announced he was going to stay with Campion, Bigwig then looked at Skylar with sympathy and said "you want to stay too? Don't you sis?" Skylar nods Selene says "I guessed you would" and Hazel looks at her and says "well I would like some company and you are a captain, so you can stay if you want" Skylar says "thank you for understanding Brother, sis, Hazel" she briefly hugs Bigwig and Selene, before moving to sit next to Campion.

As they all leave Bigwig tells them to watch themselves and stay sharp. As darkness falls they take turns keeping watch and caring for Campion. They both start as a voice speaks from above them "bad place to be night times" Hazel says "err hello?" "Night time bad enough up here" the first voice continues, the other then speaks "night time very bad down there." They both look up and see two funny looking birds, one green and one red. Skylar then says "why?" Hazel then says "what else is down here?" suddenly they both hear a man enter the building, the grab Campion and drag him into the shadows.

They see the man fill up a bowl with seed and then leave, both birds fly down to the bowl. Hazel runs to the door and states "wonderful" then the red bird speaks from the bowl of seed "man not like you here, oh no. Should have left while you could, oh yes" the second then states "hide good now, furry long ears" Skylar then asks "from what, what else is in here?" The green one then answers "slither thing" Hazel then asks "what is a slither thing?" the red one says "she hides quiet and waits" the green one continues "she kills all animals that live on ground"

Skylar grumbles and says "not today" the red one then laughs at her and says "you will see" the green one continues "and we will watch you see" they then fly up into the trees laughing. Hazel and Skylar make their way to Campion hoping he would wake up soon. Skylar is on high alert as she listens for any little movement, but it was very difficult with the two birds flapping around the roof top.

The red bird then states "you should fly up here, oh yes" Hazel snaps back "we can't fly!" The green bird laughs at them "flap you ears then, it might work" they then both start to laugh at them again, finding their predicament highly entertaining. Suddenly Campion wakes and gasps "Hazel? What happened?" Skylar decides to answer him "a hawk nearly got you, Vervain and the patrol left you for dead"

Campion gasps at Skylar and says "why are you here?" he looks at Hazel accusingly "you let a doe stay here?" Skylar growls and says "I'm a captain of owsla now I can stay if I want, and Hazel didn't make me stay I asked" Campion looks at her and sighs "captain eh?" obviously not believing her "Well I don't suppose I expected anything less, you did observe the owsla for weeks, I guess you learnt something" Skylar jests back "yeah how to escape from Efrafa, made easy."

Hazel then interjects "you were hurt you needed help" Campion then groans "good old Vervain, solid as a marsh that one, and you just happened to save me? I guess that means your warren is nearby then" hazel then looks at Campion and says "let's not play war games Campion, we are all stuck in here, and there is something in here with us."

Campion looks at the two of them and says "what elil?" Skylar then says "they" indicating at the two birds "call it a slither thing" she continues. Campion groans "that doesn't sound good" Skylar moves to between the two and asks "a truce then? Till we all get out?" they both nod agreeing. Hazel then goes and gathers some food for Campion, leaving Skylar and Campion alone.

"Are you happy Skylar?" Campion asks. "Yes I am Campion" Skylar responds, "I know I wasn't a good brother to you Skylar" Skylar scoffs at this but he continues "but I need to explain some things to you" she gestures to him to continue "did you ever wonder why no one bothered you? Why you were left alone? Why after Tulip was killed no one killed you as well? Well that was me, I pleaded with General Woundwort for your life, I was tasked with keeping an eye on you so you did not start another rebellion, but I instead, made sure no one bullied you, made sure you were safe"

Skylar looks at him but before she can say anything he continues "I knew you were looking for an escape route, I have known you since you were born, I could tell what you were thinking, but I couldn't get close in case General Woundwort suspected something, as there were more and more escape attempts, you were getting the blame, you are the daughter of Tulip, the symbol of rebellion, General Woundwort wanted to execute you and make an example of it, so I had to act fast, I made sure you were out silflaying while I was training so you could learn some fighting moves, I made sure there was a gap in the security posts. I knew I had to get you out because I did not want you to be killed, you are all the family I have left. You got out, but Vervain spotted you, I feared you would be caught, when I heard nothing I assumed you had made it. When we spotted you that once, I was glad you were alive, as General Woundwort made it clear you were not to be brought back, I had to act surprised and pretend I did not know you had escaped, feel betrayed that you had"

Campion paused and looked Skylar directly in her eyes "I needed to save you Skylar, I know we didn't have a relationship, but I hope one day you can forgive me for not telling you about being your brother, for the way I treated you before the rebellion started, you do mean a lot to me, owsla honnor" Skylar looks at Campion with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry I judged you, thank you for helping me" Campion nods and says "and thank you for saving me"

Hazel then appears with food saying "well I'm glad that's all cleared up, eat this, Campion it will help you get your strength back" Campion then looks at Hazel and asks "why would you risk your life for an enemy?" Hazel looks at him and says "just eat" Skylar then announces she is going to keep look out, they both nod and she moves to a quieter area to keep watch.

Skylar can hear Campion and Hazel talking about Primrose. She then hears hazel saying Campion is better than the rest in Efrafa, Campion says that he can't be any worse she then hears hazel raise his voice about Campion following Woundwort and Campion getting defensive and explaining Woundworts arrival. She remembers her mom telling her about how before he came, Efrafa was weak and starving, and how he made them great again. She then hears campion say "oh we are getting along, don't spoil it." Hazel then says "blind loyalty is a fool's choice, who will save Efrafa from Woundwort?"

Skylar starts to think about what Campion said, she decides he was telling the truth. There was a rustle from behind Skylar and she bolts back to the others to warn them. As Skylar wans them the slither thing emerges from the trees. It looks right at them.

Hazel whispers to Campion "can you run?" Campion replies "El-arah couldn't catch me" as the slither thing came nearer Skylar said "go!" they all bolted past the slither thing and into the bushes, as they run, the slither thing followed.

They all run to the other end of the building. As they reach the end hazel round into the clear wall. Campion exclaims "in friths name! What was that thing? Are you ok Skylar?" Skylar nods. The birds join them laughing "slither thing, it find you, it taste your heat, it get you, oh yes" Hazel then snaps at them "why don't you shut your beaks?" the birds then start to argue about shutting their beaks.

Hazel then asks "any idea on how to get out" Campion then says "I don't even know why you dragged me in here in the first place" Skylar answers "to save your life, twit" Hazel then notices a loose stone and tries to dig, but it is solid all the way down.

Campion and Skylar stand you to listen and Campion whispers "it's here" they all look around and the slither thing launches at them, Hazel is frozen to the spot. Campion exclaims "Hazel!" he then knocks him out of the way before running off to the other end of the building. This continues for the rest of the night.

As dawn approaches they were getting tired. As they all paused to catch their breaths Campion declared "we can't keep running" Hazel then said "well we can't exactly fight the slither thing ether." The birds then decide to appear again, the red one says "oh you last all night furry long ears" the green one then says "pretty smart for furry things"

Hazel then gives me a look and I say "well we aren't as smart as you, I bet you know a way out" They say "sure we go out once, but we come back, too cold out, slither thing hate cold too" Campion then says "I don't believe they ever got out, their fibbing."

The birds then declare "we show you, big silly long ears" they both fly to one of the ends of the building and say "we go out there, smart oh yes." They all see a hole in the clear wall, filled in with a cloth. Hazel tugs at the cloth and states "it's packed tight as a burrow floor!"

They all start tugging at it to get it loose. Suddenly Fiver appears on the other side of the clear wall. Hazel shouts "help us" everyone starts trying to free the cloth. Fiver shouts "the monster" Skylar, Campion and Hazel turn round to see the slither thing behind them. Hazel then declares "I'll lead it off and circle back" he then jumps into undergrowth with the slither thing hot hon his heels.

Everyone starts pulling at the cloth again. After a lot of tugging it finally comes free. "Skylar go first" Campion says. Skylar nods and scrambles through the gap as quick as possible. Bigwig hugs her and then snaps to Campion "come on Campion, don't dally about" Campion replies "no not without Hazel" then, suddenly, Hazel re-appears and he shouts "go!"

Campion squeezes through the gap closely followed by Hazel, the slither thing looked through the gap and turned back. Hawkbit chuckled "did you see that, it took one look at us and turned tail" Hazel then said "the cold, the birds said the slither thing didn't like the cold."

Campion then growls at Bigwig and snaps "let go of my sister" but Bigwig growls back "she is my sister and I will hug her all I want" Selene then hops down from the trees and hugs Skylar too. Campion looks at Skylar and says "ok, I guess you deserve better, but I will try to be a better brother."

Skylar looks at the two, but before she can reply Kehaar shouts "ugly Vervain coming, you hiding or fighting" Hazel then looks at Campion and says "we got out, the truce is over" Campion just groans and says "I'm too tired to fight" Bigwig instantly jumps forward and declares "I'm not" Skylar nudges him. As they all turn and run Skylar hears Hazel ask Campion "I asked you who would save Efrafa from Woundwort. You didn't answer."

Campion groans and looks away "you ask too many questions Hazel" as Hazel runs into the bushes the patrol appears. Hazel hears Vervain question Campion about seeing Hazel in the building, but Campion denies, saying Vervain saw him. As they all head back up to the warren Skylar promises to Bigwig she will tell him about what happened in the clear building but for now all she wanted to do was sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 - Storm

**Disclaimer– I do not own anything in the Watership down franchise and any plot lines, characters, dialog you recognise belongs to Richard Adams and Alltime Entertainment and Decode Entertainment.**

 **Thank** **you** **to** **Chipster** - **roo** **for** **reviewing** – **I** **have** **fixed** **the** **mistakes** , **thanks** **for** **spotting** **them**. **Hope** **you** **enjoy** **this** **chapter.**

 **And thank you to Chipster-roo, TAY BARTLETT and GodShynin300 for adding me to their favourites/follows.**

Chapter 10 – Storm

As Skylar and Selene ran through the woods, the rain hammered down. The thunder was defending and as they neared the edge of the woods they spotted an Efrafan patrol, ducking into the undergrowth, they took shelter under a bush during the heavier part of the rain. As they sheltered something rustled behind them as Skylar spun round, two eyes appeared.

As Skylar prepared to run Selene exclaimed "Storm!" A small red vixen cub emerged from the hedge, "hi Selene, you have grown since I last saw you" Selene smiled and replied "well it's been a few seasons now, you have grown too."

The fox cub smiled "well I'm glad you think I have, my dad has finally had enough of me being nice to creatures and as I am so small even for a runt, I am a disgrace to the family, so I have now been kicked out, I'm now alone, oh and I do believe I am making your long eared friend nervous" Selene chuckled "Skylar come here"

Skylar hopped over and Selene continued "this is my friend Storm, we met when I was alone in my dray, I used to play on the ground, Storm would come to play with me" Skylar looked at the small vixen cub and said "well I don't mind you joining us, but the others in the warren may object" Storm looked at them both and said "well I can ask, I don't want to cause any trouble, I can stay in the woodland and visit"

Selene says "well lets go up, you can defiantly stay tonight as it is such nasty weather, we could find you a den nearby if the others make a fuss." They all nodded and as they headed back up to the warren they spotted the Efrafan patrol leaving the area and Kehaar flying away from them. As they made it back, Kehaar landed beside them "it bad landing sorry, who is this?" gesturing at Storm.

"This is my friend Storm, she has no home, so she is staying with us for tonight" Kehaar nods and they all head down into the burrows. Skylar looks at the vixen and says "I'm going to warn them that you are coming down, so they don't have a shock" Storm nods and waits with Selene at the entrance to the burrows. "Hi everyone, Selene's friend is joining us tonight, she wants to stay with us, but there is a small problem" everyone looked at Skylar so she continued "she is a fox cub"

Bigwig hops over and asks "and how do we feed her? One rabbit a night?" Skylar looks at her brother and snaps "no, ask her if you like, she is Selene's friend and if Selene trusts her, I trust her" Bigwig starts to retaliate and Hazel hops over to lower the tension "let her come down, we can then talk properly then" Skylar nods and runs back to where Selene and Storm were sitting "you can come down" Skylar informs the vixen.

"Is everyone afraid?" Storm asks "I mean them no harm" Storm reassures as they head into the burrows. As they enter the honeycomb everyone stares at the small vixen. "Hi, my name is Storm. I won't hurt you" suddenly Blackberry hops over and says "well someone has hurt you, let me look" Storm whimpers and shows them the claw marks on her leg and belly.

Selene gasps "who did that?" Storm looks at the ground and whispers "my father, he wanted me gone, ether by running away or by death" everyone looks at the cub with sympathy. "Well, you may have some scaring but I will minimise it as much as I can, Pipkin could you get some healing herbs from the store please?" Blackberry asks Pipkin nods and hops off to get the herbs for Blackberry.

Kehaar then announces that the Efrafan patrol is getting closer. "We need to do something Hazel" Bigwig demands. Fiver then says "we need to come up with more tricks to keep the Efrafans off our scent" Bigwig says "that's not enough, if Woundwort finds us before we are ready" Dandelion then interrupts "what will happen if he finds us?"

Skylar answers "he will attack with everything he has." Bigwig continues "we will be wiped out" Hazel, Fiver and Bigwig exchange a look as Hazel and Primroses kits play. "What if we had someone on the inside willing to over throw Woundwort?"

Bigwig then says "he'd have to be fearless or mad" hazel then thinks for a moment and says "I don't think Campion like what Woundwort has done to his warren" Bigwig and Skylar look surprised "an owsla captain! Betray his chief" Bigwig exclaims. Skylar then says "Campion wouldn't even talk to me in Efrafa because he was afraid of causing conspiracy theories and you think he will go against Woundwort?" Bigwig continues "do you really think he would go against his chief?"

Hazel then snaps back "wouldn't you both go against Woundwort?" Bigwig and Skylar sigh "I think we'd have to." They decide that they should go and grab Campion while his is leading a patrol. "Right we need something to make him stand still long enough for Hazel, Bigwig and Skylar to pin him." Fiver says. Primrose hops over and says "I will come, he should pause when he sees me" Hazel looks at her and nods.

Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver, Primrose and Pipkin start to descend into the caverns and Skylar asks Selene if she is coming, Selene says she will stay with Storm while she is being healed, so Skylar has to go without her. Just before Bigwig leaves, he asks Hawkbit and Dandelion to make sure no one goes too far from the warren. Hawkbit and Dandelion joke saying in the current weather it won't be a problem. As they reach the stream Bigwig comments "look how high the streams getting" Hazel says "must be all the rain we are having"

Pipkin goes to the edge of the stream and puts his foot in and gasps "all the cold rain" Skylar chuckles "come on Pipkin, I will follow you" as they all leave the cavern Pipkin says "some adventures are better than others, right Bigwig?" Bigwig chuckles and says "well I've been on a few dryer ones." They make their way to the bridge to wait for Campion to cross the bridge.

"Sooner or later Campion has to come over the bridge, and we will be ready" Hazel states as they settle down to wait. "Oh sooner is better" Pipkin states as a rain drop lands on his head. As they wait the rain starts to come down heavier. They then hear Campion reach the bridge and address his patrol. As they all get into position, Kehaar swoops down to the Efrafans patrol knocking two of the patrol into the river, as the rest of the patrol ran away, Primrose steps out to catch Campion's attention.

"Campion" she says. Campion spots Primrose and he hops over. "Primrose! You came back, you look well" Primrose looks away and suddenly Bigwig, Hazel and Skylar appear and pin Campion to the floor. Campion starts to struggle and cry out "settle down Campion, we just want to talk" Hazel reasons. Campion then says "it appears I have no choice" as they all head into the bushes primrose looks back to the bridge. "Are you ok Primrose?" Skylar asks Primrose looks at Skylar and nods, they both join the others in the hedge.

Hazel says to Campion "I want your word as an officer, you won't run until you have heard us out" Campion growls "you have it, un-like Bigwig my word means something" Pipkin looks confused "what does he mean Bigwig? You always tell the truth, don't you?" Bigwig looks sheepish and says "well yes mostly, Campion has a stiff neck over my spying at Efrafa" Campion then growls "my patrol will be looking for me, what do you have to say?"

Hazel growls "this war between our two warrens is hurting all of us, it has to stop" Campion looks at them and says "and it will, when you have been destroyed" Bigwig steps forward and snaps "not likely chum" Hazel then says "give us your answer here tonight as the moon shines high" as they finish talking Bigwig, Fiver, Pipkin and Hazel leave and as Skylar and Primrose turn to leave Campion calls "Primrose, Skylar. Are you happy where you are now?"

They both turn back and Primrose answers "yes Campion, we are" they then leave the cover and head out after the rest of their group. As they make their way back to the cavern Kehaar swoops over and shouts "run like bunnies, Vervain he comes" they all run as fast as they can and Bigwig shouts "stay off the sand, no tracks!"

They all hop across the stones and they all dive under the willow tree and run up the tunnel to the cavern. "Phew that was close" Skylar panted as they all shook their fur dry "well, we couldn't cut it any closer" Bigwig replied "thank frith we have this tunnel or we may have been silflaying with Woundwort tonight" Skylar replied.

Fiver chuckled "no, you would have knocked Vervain and the owsla out, they would have ran at the sight of you" Skylar then says "oh thanks Fiver am I that hideous to look at?" Fiver looks shocked and stuttered "no, that's not what I meant, you are very beautiful and funny and amazing" Skylar starts to laugh "relax Fiver, I'm only pulling your leg"

Bigwig then splits them up and says "right while we are waiting who wants a game of bobstones?" Pipkin hops forward and they start a game. Hazel hops over to Fiver to talk to him and Primrose sits next to Skylar by the stream. "So it appears you have an admirer" Primrose states as they watch the water rush past them. "What do you mean? Surely Fiver was only joking" Primrose looks at her and shakes her head, Hazel then calls her over, so she moves to him muttering about how Skylar is clueless.

Skylar then moves to watch Bigwig and Pipkin play bobstones. She chuckles as Bigwig loses to Pipkin. "Right all night has fallen lets go and meet Campion. Primrose, Pipkin I want you two to stay here" Primrose then says "what if we are wrong about Campion, what if it a trap" Skylar looks around and says "well, I guess that's why you're not coming."

As they head out, the rain is getting heavier and they are immediately soaked from the swim down the stream and the rain. As they reach the meeting place Kehaar meets them "I try to scout the woods, but it's bad seeing, could be army of Efrafa hidden in mist" Kehaar informs them. Hazel nods and replies "stay close and out of sight" Kehaar nods and takes off into the mist surrounding the area.

As they get to the meeting point, they see Campion already waiting for them. "Well campion, have you thought things over?" Campion looks at them all before nodding "yeah and you are right, there is no reason for our warrens to fight" Skylar looks at Campion and immediately gets uneasy, the response seems scripted and forced, his body posture also seems stiff and unnatural.

Skylar hops over to Fiver to express her concerns but Bigwig replies "well said Campion, it's a new day for all of us" that must have been a signal for the Efrafans as they suddenly appeared and Vervain declares "ha, it's your last day outsiders and Skylar I will take you back for the general" Skylar gasps and starts to shake.

They all observe the Efrafan owsla now surrounding them. Bigwig growls "we may fall, but you'll die before me Campion" Campion suddenly hops beside them and declares "I knew nothing of this, if we fall, we fall together" Skylar still thought it was forced and scripted but she does not dwell on it as the owsla gets closer as Vervain shouts "I knew you were a traitor Campion! Kill them all, but leave Skylar unharmed, for now anyway."

Campion then states "right, when I move follow me" Bigwig growls "I'm not sure I trust you sport" Hazel and Skylar say together "we've nothing to lose." As Campion jumps forward he knocks Vervain to the floor, Skylar spin kicks one owsla member over and Hazel, Fiver and Bigwig take down their own attackers. As they run they hear Vervain shout "tear them up!"

They all disappear into the woods and Campion shouts "once we've lost them, we need someplace to hide" as they run towards the river Hazel shouts "the cavern" but Bigwig declines "no somewhere else" they all make a quick turn and run into a field. Campion then shouts "we should be able to out run them, their exhausted" Skylar turns around to see Vervain chasing them, but the rest of the owsla fall in to the river. Skylar shouts "he's right."

As they duck behind a hay feeder the Efrafan owsla run past. Bigwig and Skylar instantly pick up on the easy escape, Bigwig voices their concerns "we lost them a bit too easily don't you think?" Campion startles them by agreeing "it was supposed to be harder" Skylar hops forward and asks "what game are you playing Campion?" Fiver then continues "and just what are the rules?" Campion looks at the rabbits in front of him and says "Woundwort planned the ambush, you are supposed to think I'm on your side" Skylar then says "and are you?"

Campion looks at her incredulously "I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't, I'm supposed to find the location of your warren and report back, I hate this I don't know who I am anymore" Hazel, Bigwig and Fiver exchange a look with Skylar and they all move out of Campion's hearing to discuss the new development "is he really on our side or is it just an act?" Hazel asks. Bigwig says "I just don't know anymore. What do you think Skylar?"

Skylar thinks for a moment and replies "he was very tense during the set-up, his replies were all planned, but now he is more like himself" they all nod. As they sit they suddenly hear Primrose calling out "Pipkin! Pipkin can you hear me?" they all run to where Primroses voice is coming from. As they reach Primrose she cries out "the water just stole him away Hazel, I looked for his tracks, but I don't think he made it to shore. Frith forgive me!"

Campion tries to comfort her as she sobs "if he's alive we will find him" Primrose suddenly sits up and snaps at Campion "if there was no woundwort or Efrafa, we wouldn't be out here! Pipkin would still be with us" Campion looks at them all with a sympathetic expression "I'm sorry" he says. Kehaar suddenly drops from the sky and asks "what's wrong? Bad thing happen?"

Hazel looks at him and says "very bad, Primrose, Fiver go with Kehaar and start searching for Pipkin" Primrose, Fiver and Kehaar leave to start looking. Bigwig spins round to face Campion "why don't we kill him? Just to be on the safe side?" Campion looks at Bigwig and says "I know you don't trust me" Bigwig and Skylar scoff "you have got that right" Bigwig replies. Campion continues "I'm going back to Efrafa, I will tell Woundwort you saw through my ploy, I will work against him from the inside"

Skylar gasps "you're mad, Woundwort wont believe you, look at what happened to my mom when they only planned a rebellion, they didn't even carry it out, he will kill you to be on the safe side, you said he wanted to kill me for just being her daughter" Campion looks at Skylar and replies "I can make him believe me, if you help. It has to look like I fought for the honour of Efrafa, you understand, don't you Bigwig?" Bigwig nods and says "I will take care of it, Skylar, Hazel go and help the others."

They both look at Campion and nod slowly. They both leave and start to look for Pipkin. They catch up with Fiver and Primrose, Kehaar was circling them and as they reached the bridge, Bigwig joined them. "Campion has gone back to Efrafa."

They all nod and start shouting "Pipkin, Pipkin where are you?" Suddenly they heard Vervain shout "outsiders" they all dived into the undergrowth as Vervain continued "outsiders I know you are out there. Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver and Skylar. You have till the round moon to surrender, or you will never see your young friend Pipkin alive again. Remember till the moon is round." They all exchange looks and Hazel says "what now?" they all make their way back to the warren to break the bad news to the rest of their friends.


	11. Chapter 11 - One chance

**Disclaimer– I do not own anything in the Watership down franchise and any plot lines, characters, dialog you recognise belongs to Richard Adams and Alltime Entertainment and Decode Entertainment.**

 **Thank you to Chipster-roo for reviewing – I'm glad you liked Storm, I was unsure on whether to add her into the story or leave it as just Skylar and Selene. Storm plays a bigger part in this chapter, I only wanted to introduce her in the last chapter as I was not sure whether to keep her or not, hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **And thank you to Chipster-roo, TAY BARTLETT, GodShynin300, trebor1212 and White Hunter for adding me to their favourites/follows.**

 **A/N I am so sorry for the delay with this chapter. I was caught up with college assignments and I was a bit stressed due to my dog falling ill. I have now been signed off from college for the year and Milly is now feeling a bit better, not 100%, but not so ill, I can now dedicate my time to writing and updating regularly again. Again I apologise for the delay, hope you all enjoy the new chapter – Lauz-Millz**

Chapter 11 – One chance

Skylar sat on top of the down looking at the woodland. Not too long ago Selene and Storm had ran off into the woods and had yet to return. They had called their goodbyes and see you laters but had not invited Skylar to go with them.

As she sat she thought about their current problem, Pipkin had been kidnapped by Woundwort and he was demanding Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver and herself, give themselves up and Pipkin would be freed. Skylar knew Hazel would call a meeting later on to discuss the options, but right now, as selfish it may be, she was dwelling on the fact her friends had left her alone.

She was happy for Selene to have found her friend, but right now she needed her sister to work out another problem, her problem with Fiver. After Primroses comment of him liking her and then calling her clueless, she did wonder if she had missed something. The does kept teasing her about it and she did not know what to do.

Thinking back she could see how the others would believe that Fiver liked her, but she was still in denial. She could not understand why he liked her in the first place, she was always ignored in Efrafa, and she never had any friends until she met Selene and she could not understand why he found her beautiful. Blackberry, Primrose and Clover were beautiful, she was just a plain doe, nothing special.

Her mother had never taught her anything, only how to stay safe in Efrafa, nothing about emotions or mates or anything of the outside world, so she decided to ignore any emotions and decided that mates were useless anyway, well unless you wanted kits, which she didn't. She had only loved her mother and she had been taken from her and the pain was awful, was that what it was like to have your heart broken? She was not sure she wanted to experience it again, and the idea that Fiver liked her and could potentially leave or be taken from her scared her.

She had never properly grieved for her mother as she did not know how to cope silently with her loss, so she bottled it up, pushed her feeling aside and concentrated with her escape. Now she had to deal with new emotions and she did not know how. She found it even more difficult to ignore any potential feeling when everyone kept asking if she liked Fiver.

After a while she heard Hazel calling everyone into the burrow for the meeting. As she headed down, Clover hopped over and asked "so are you and Fiver mates? As I know he likes you a lot and you two are so adorable together" Skylar looks at Clover and replies "um no we are not mates, I think we are going to stay just friends" Clover looked at her and said "for how brilliant you are in the owsla, you really are clueless on matters of the heart" Skylar sighed and thought about how again she would have to deal with emotions and how it would be easier to live without them.

Bigwig then called "Skylar! Clover! Come on" they both descended into the burrow to attend the meeting. Hazel called everyone to attention "right Woundwort has Pipkin and to get him back we need to make a trade, our lives for Pipkins and we have till the round moon to make the trade or Pipkin will be killed" Hazel explained.

Bigwig then continued "we are supposed to make the exchange on the river bank by the stone bridge, our lives for Pipkins" Hazel starts to continue but Blackberry speaks first "you can't do this Hazel, even if it does mean losing Pipkin" Hannah then exclaims "Blackberry" how could you say such a thing? It's Pipkin!"

Blackberry looks at Hannah sympathetically "I know, but Watership down wouldn't last one season without Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver and Skylar, and I think Woundwort has bad plans for Skylar" Captain Broom then says " I'm afraid, she is right Woundwort would come down on us like winter rain, also why ask for Skylar and not Primrose and Blackavar? They all escaped but he asks for Skylar to surrender, something not quite right about that"

Hawkbit nods and says "they are right, Skylar could be hurt bad, and we won't survive without Hazel, Bigwig and Fiver, the good of the warren comes first" Hannah then exclaims "give up on Pipkin? You think that's good" Skylar then exclaims "hey he did not say that, don't put words in his mouth! That is very mean" Hannah looks annoyed and Hazel shouts "no one's giving up, we won't surrender and we won't abandon Pipkin. We have a secret ally inside Efrafa" Bigwig and Skylar nod and say at the same time "Captain Campion" Kehaar sighs and says "but for now Woundwort still has poor little Pipkin" they all decide to head up to discuss potential plans.

As they all meet on the top of the down Selene and Storm return to the down. They head over to Hannah and Kehaar and they both fill in Selene and Storm about what was happening, both Selene and storm wanted to help but Storm knew she couldn't sit close to the other rabbits as they were still wary of her, although this hurt she understood, but she did hope Selene's sister Skylar would warm up to her, but she had suddenly become frosty towards her. As they watched the rabbit's converse they gossip about Fivers recent confession to Skylar and how Skylar was being clueless.

Everyone was discussing potential plans to rescue Pipkin. Eventually after some time had passed Hawkbit suggested "how about we capture Vervain and trade him for Pipkin" Skylar chuckled at that imagining kidnapping Vervain but Bigwig said "no, Woundwort wouldn't go for it, we need something clever and tricky"

As they discussed and rejected more plans Skylar said "I'm going to look at the exchange place, it may give me some ideas and a plan may hop into my head, pun intended" the others all chuckled as she said this and Bigwig said "ok good idea it makes sense than keeping you here when you could potentially come up with a solution but take Selene and Storm with you maybe the three of you can come up with something and that way you won't be alone" Skylar nodded and headed over to where Selene, Storm, Hannah and Kehaar were. Bigwig liked it when Skylar joked it kept spirits up in dark times.

When Skylar made her way over Hannah said "they fight their little rabbit wars and they think it's only their business, I have ideas too!" Skylar looks at Hannah and she nodded and said "ok, well I don't think we can do this on our own, could you find some other animals that may be willing to help us?" Kehaar then said "I would like to get an idea too" Hannah nods, jumps on Kehaar's back and says "come on Kehaar, its time we fixed things for Pipkin" Kehaar then exclaims "good idea!" and they both take off into the sky.

Skylar looks at Selene and Storm and says "we need to go and look at the exchange site, it may give us some new ideas and a fresh eye" they both nod and agree. As they all head down the hill Skylar calls back "we will be back at dusk, see you all later" they hear cries of "ok" and "see you later" and Skylar hears Bigwig say "don't try anything foolish and daring" Skylar chuckles at this and Storm says "do you tend to do daring things?" Skylar looks at the fox and nods "well I did take on a weasel, and some owsla officers oh and I helped distract a cat which had Fiver trapped" Storm looked shocked and smiled "well I guess you know your stuff then, they sound like some interesting stories, I would like to hear them sometime" Skylar nods and says "well as we are traveling to the exchange site I will tell you about the weasel and the farm raid, we will have plenty of time to tell both stories"

As they reach the exchange site Storm says "wow you must be so well trained to do all of that! How have you survived?" Skylar replies "luck half the time, if I'm honest" Selene chuckles and says "oh stop being modest, she is a captain of owsla so she is very well trained and clever" Skylar blushes and looks away. Storm and Selene then exchange a look and Selene says "so I hear Fiver said you were, what was it? Beautiful, funny and amazing? Sounds like you have an admirer" Skylar looks away and she could feel tears building up, she did not need her sister and friend teasing her now.

Skylar could not hold back the sob that had been threatening to escape her "I can't deal with this now" she exclaimed tears now running freely down her face. Selene and Storm looked shocked at her outburst. Skylar then continued hysterically "everyone keeps asking me about it and I don't know! I keep trying to sort out my feelings but I don't want to fall in love to then be hurt when they leave or die, I lost my mother and I didn't grieve, I couldn't grieve, I don't know how to deal with emotions, I just ignore them, in Efrafa I never needed them and now I have all this going on and it is just too much! All of the does are teasing me too and calling me clueless and stupid but I can't help it" Skylar then whimpers "I don't know what to do, tell me what to do!" Skylar cries.

Selene and Storm looked at each other and moved to comfort Skylar. Skylar flinched from the contact but they both held fast, trying to calm the rabbit down. They both had no idea that she had been dealing with this, they had both been too caught up in the renewal of their old friendship to notice that their new friend needed help.

Selene then said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, and we should have stopped the others from teasing you" Storm then looks at her and says "I did not know you were dealing with all of this, you always seem so calm and collected I assumed you were ok with the teasing. I am sorry too." Skylar sniffs and starts to calm down. Skylar then says "I'm sorry I acted cold towards you Storm, you were just happy to have your friend back and I was being selfish" Storm looks at Skylar and exclaims "you are not being selfish, it was my fault, I thought you wouldn't want to join us as I believed you were still afraid of me so I guessed you wouldn't want to come" Skylar looks at Storm then hugs her and whispers "it has all just been a misunderstanding, and I am not afraid of you anymore" Selene then says "we can all stick together from now on and we will help you with the Fiver problem. But right now we need to plan a most brilliant plan to save Pipkin and kick Woundworts butt!" Skylar and Storm then start to laugh and agree that they need to get to work.

As they look around the area and check all of the field over they see a wall with a hole in it where humans must go through, a path that leads from the hole past a large tree that is leaning towards the wall and lots of long grass on either side of the path. They decide what plan Woundwort may come up with and they believe he will go for outnumbering them, that he would bring as many owsla members as he can and would be expecting some sort of trick.

"We will need to thin the owsla members, we won't fight them all, and we need a way to get rid of some" Skylar says. Selene then thinks and replies "and what about Woundwort? He won't let you run, he will have to be dealt with too" suddenly Kehaar and Hannah drop down next to them startling the trio who had been in deep thought. "Hey guys, we met up with the moles, voles, water voles, muskrats, mice, squirrels, hedgehogs, birds and bats. They are all keen to help" Hannah says.

Suddenly Skylar sits up strait and looks at the hole in the wall, along the path, then to the tree and back along the path to the wall. Selene then whispers to Storm "here we go, Skylar has an idea" Skylar then takes a few more moments looking at the field and then declares "ok I have an idea. We get the diggers to dig concealed holes in the field off the path, then during the exchange they all start digging and chewing at the roots of the tree, then as soon as Pipkin goes past the tree we all escape the winged animals cause confusion to divert the owsla into the holes, the tree then falls onto Woundwort as he tries to chase us taking him out long enough for us to escape" Selene, Storm, Hannah and Kehaar look at each other and smile and nod. Selene then says "sounds good to me and we had better head back now, otherwise everyone will be wondering where we have got to" everyone nods and makes their way back to the warren. They start discussing how the idea could be improved all past coldness now gone.

As they are walking Kehaar swoops down and glides near the walking group. Skylar then sighs "oh here we go." As Hannah gets close to Skylar she asks "so I hear Fiver likes you, do you like him? You would make a sweet couple, what does Bigwig think? And does Hazel think you are taking his little brother away from him?" Selene then says "could you leave her alone? She does not need your questions" Hannah then says "well we are all thinking it, and she is stupid to think that he does not like her" Skylar then snaps "stop calling me stupid, I don't know so let's just leave it at that" Hannah and Kehaar then move away after Skylar snapped at them, not wanting to anger the doe anymore.

As they reach the warren they notice Bigwig, Hazel and Fiver still discussing plans, they then notice that Bigwig is describing a potential plan, as they near they hear Bigwig say "ok so you and Fiver are above Efrafa's main entrance and I come out with Pipkin, and you kick down some rocks" Hazel then sighs "it's the sort of thing Woundwort expects, we would lose half the warren if we tried it" Bigwig then sits up and snaps "so what do you suggest? Except giving ourselves up, all you have done is tell us what we can't do!" he swipes his paw angrily, knocking some stones and twigs away. Hazel replies "I know! I wish I could think of something"

Fiver then speaks up "we are tired, maybe if we rest till Skylar, Selene and Storm return we will have a fresh eye, she will most likely have a plan, she is amazing like that" Bigwig grumbles "we only have till the moon is round Fiver we need a plan now! And I am not happy with your liking my sister, we will be having a chat about that, especially as all of the does have been teasing her and it is making her upset!" Fiver looks sad and says "I never meant to admit that to her it slipped out, I never meant for her to get upset!" Hazel then says "ok we can deal with this later, looks like they have all returned" as the trio reaches the top Kehaar and Hannah land by the tree.

Then a bat flies past the bucks and lands in the tree. The bat then says "I am called Darkling, Hannah tells me of Pipkins danger, I have come to help" Hazel then replies "that's good of you Darkling" Bigwig then asks "eh not to be impolite chum, but how is one bat supposed to do us any good?" Darkling then chuckles and says "oh, not just one of me" Fiver then gasps "look" as suddenly, from the woods hundreds of bats swarm out circling the tree before returning to the woods.

The bucks' then move to the trio, Hannah and Kehaar, when they reach them Bigwig asks "so did you find anything interesting at the exchange place?" they all nod and Skylar says "I will explain what we came up with down in the honeycomb chamber" the bucks nod and they all head into the burrow.

Skylar then explains what they came up with and how the plan would work and Bigwig asks "are you sure we will have enough animals willing to help us?" Skylar replies "we will find out tomorrow as Hannah told them to come to the warren to discuss plans, the bats came tonight as they can only be out after the sun has set" Bigwig nods and they all decide that they will head into their chambers for a good night's rest.

As they waited by the warrens entrance for the help to arrive they discussed who was going to meet up with Campion as he may be able to help. It was soon decided that Hazel should go and meet with Campion.

Soon there were plenty of animals arriving at the warren to help, Skylar, Selene and Storm were directing them in to warren with Blackberry and Blackavar. "We are glad you all want to help Pipkin, just let us get organised and we will sort things out" The trio then descends into the warren to meet with Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver, Hannah and Kehaar to discuss any last details.

Down in the honeycomb, the trio couldn't help but chuckle as Dandelion tried to organise the water voles into one area. It was madness they all couldn't believe how many animals had come to help Pipkin as the trio sits next to the others Fiver asked "how did you find them all Hannah?" Hannah then replied "I told a few Pipkin was in trouble, word spread and they have all come to help" Bigwig chuckled "right popular young chap he is" Kehaar then says "little bunny likes everybody, friend to everybody" they all nod as that was very true.

Hazel then says "Right we know the plan, let's get on with it. I will go and contact Campion" Bigwig then replies "remember one stone inside the message tree means meet me right away, two means wait till after dark" Hazel then nods and says "got it, good luck" he then hops away and Skylar was sure she heard him chuckling as he left. Bigwig then grumbled "trust him to take the dangerous job, and leave me to organise this rabble" he then sits up and looks at the trio who is chuckling at him and he then shouts "quiet!" it all falls silent as Bigwig then continues "special digging teams over here, that's moles, voles, water voles and muskrats. Move!"

The animals are then soon sorted into groups assigned to different tasks. Skylar briefs each group on which section they will be doing. Selene then organises the birds and squirrels into groups for the watches so if any Efrafan patrols show up they will be informed in time.

After everyone knows what they are doing, they all head down into the caverns to meet up with Hazel. Hazel was waiting for them at the exit of the tunnel. As they exit the tunnel Bigwig asks "ah Hazel, did you get hold of Campion then?" Hazel nods and says "yes were all set. How did you make out?" Bigwig replies "when I shout loud enough I can organise rain drops" he then pauses and turns back to the tunnel and then shouts "diggers move out, on the double" Skylar, Selene and Storm chuckles as the animals move in perfect formation.

Fiver then says "we have enough diggers to burrow to the heart of the world" the trio chuckles at that and Hazel shouts "right lets go" they all move out of the willow leaves and cross the river to the bank and start to make their way to the exchange sight to start their plan. Hazel then says "tonight's the full moon, we only have one chance to get Pipkin away" Bigwig and Skylar then state together "that's all we need"

They all start to execute the plan, digging the holes, and starting to chew on the roots securing the tree into the ground. As they are digging the watch group by the river spots a patrol approaching so Fiver bolts up to the field to alert them to the enemy patrol approaching, they all instantly hide, Selene hops into the tree, Skylar, Bigwig and the diggers disappear into the grass and remain undetected, this happens a few times but their system works well and soon they are ready for the exchange. Storm keeps watch in the woods passing messages to the teams in the field about any Efranans, she also sends one fox packing when it gets too close, and she then decides to keep watch for elil as well as Efrafans although she was sure they fell into the same category.

As dusk starts to draw in, the bats arrive and take roost in the woodland surrounding the area. The birds follow Kehaar and Hannah to the exchange site and also take roost in the surrounding trees. Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver and Skylar wait by the tree for Woundwort and his army to arrive.

They soon spot the owsla as they enter through the hole in the wall. Skylar notes that most of the owsla was there as they expected. Skylar observed the Efrafan owsla entering the field, after most of the Efrafan owsla has entered the field, Woundwort then entered then followed by Vervain, a buck called Moss if she recalled correctly, Pipkin and Campion. The diggers start to dig the roots from the tree but they dig slowly so the tree does not start to fall or make any sounds. Selene and Storm hover near by to watch and provide assistance should any be needed.

Bigwig then states "not taking any chances is he?" Fiver then replies "that's usually what we do. I mean not take chances" Skylar nods and Hazel agrees as they watch Woundwort run up the path, but to their horror he strays off the path. Hazel then exclaims "he's off the path, if he falls in the trap it's all over!" luckily Campion notices and calls out "general, over here" and fortunately Woundwort moves back onto the path.

Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver and Skylar release the breath they had been holding, that had been too close. Woundwort then calls for his troops to halt in front of the tree. He then looks at Pipkin and they hear him telling him to go. As Pipkin runs past the tree Hazel says "cross the field, follow tracks exactly" Pipkin then cries "I don't want to leave you, especially you Skylar" Hazel then shouts "do as you are told, now! Now!" Pipkin then looks at them and then runs into the undergrowth.

They then hear Woundwort shout "surrender Hazel, Skylar you will be my mate as I planned so many seasons ago, and if your mother had not interfered I would have had you then, but if you come now you will not be harmed. You can't escape" Skylar flinches slightly but stands firm and Hazel calls out the signal "that's what the fox said to El-arah" suddenly the bats and birds dived towards the Efrafans. Woundwort then called out "hold your formations! Attack!" as the owsla ran forward, the bats and birds forced them into the holes dug in the field, hazel, Bigwig, Fiver and Skylar watch as the owsla falls into the traps and soon only Woundwort remains. As he charges forward the tree begins to fall.

As it comes down Woundwort notices and tries to run back but is caught as the leafy braches pin him to the ground. The four then moves to the tree and Woundwort growls knowing he has lost. Bigwig then says "the wars over general, and you lose, you will never hurt my sister again"

Woundwort growls as Bigwig prepares to take the killing swipe, but suddenly a voice calls out "don't Bigwig" Skylar sees that Pipkin has returned and moved between Bigwig and Woundwort. Woundwort growls again and Bigwig says "out of the way Pipkin" but Pipkin refuses.

Suddenly Selene call "run now! They are climbing out!" Hazel then calls "it's too late, run!" as they all bolt Skylar sees Pipkin pause and speak to Woundwort before running into the undergrowth. As they all bolt Skylar meets up with Storm and Selene before meeting up with Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver and Pipkin. As they catch their breath they hear Kehaar thanking his flying friends. She watches Pipkin wave goodbye to them as well.

Bigwig then hops over to Pipkin and says "I had Woundwort dead to rights! Why did you stop me?" Hazel then says "Woundwort would have killed us and taken Skylar if he was given half a chance" Pipkin then replies "I know, but we are not like him are we?" Fiver then hops over and agrees with Pipkin saying "no, we are not" Hazel and Bigwig then smile knowing that Pipkin did do the right thing in stopping him from killing Woundwort.

As they all head back the trio falls behind a bit so they can talk. "Well that went well" Skylar states as they run through the woods. Selene giggles and says "well it's not the result we planned but it worked and we all got away" Storm then says "so the general wants you as his mate? Is that why you escaped?" Skylar shakes her head "no, I escaped because he killed my mother, after he found out they were planning a rebellion. Maybe mother found out what Woundwort was planning and she tried to stop it or maybe they planned to get me out, which is why she was killed, Campion said he helped me escape because Woundwort planned to kill me, but maybe he knew what Woundwort planned and just told me that to keep it simple" Selene looked horrified "Woundwort won't get you, we won't allow it"

Skylar looked at her friends and said "well then this just got more complicated, I wonder how many more secrets there are surrounding my mother and the rebellion" Skylar then chuckled "I must have kept my eyes and ears shut to have missed all of this when I was in Efrafa, I hope I am more alert now!" they all laugh and make their way back to the warren totally exhausted from the day they had experienced.


	12. Chapter 12 - Silly decisions

**A/N – I am so sorry about the long delay in updating this, but a few days after updating last, my sister got appendicitis and was very sick, she was in hospital for a week and I was looking after our three horses alone, and my sisters horse decided to get colic (really bad stomach ache) and I had to care for her so I had no time to update, then as Amy was recovering, I was still looking after the horses as she could barely move without hurting her stomach. My dog was then diagnosed with cancer and I was trying to enjoy every second I had left with her. As college started Milly got a bit better and we booked her in for an operation to try to make her more comfortable, but sadly on November the first, one week after the operation, she passed away. I was gutted and I lost all passion to write. As the month went one I started to write a bit more but could not get this chapter to flow well. My little pony Oscar was diagnosed with Cushing disease and a liver disease so I was busy organising vet visits and treatment. Then in the beginning of December my sisters horse went lame and had to be booked in for a lameness work out for the beginning of January, as I was very stressed with the loss of Milly and college I decided to start writing again after Daisy's lameness work out. Sadly Daisy had a massive heart attack and passed away. So I have had the worst few months ever, Oscar is currently doing ok but I have been very stressed and gutted. Daisy was only 14 and should have had more time with us and I miss her and Milly terribly, they have left a huge hole in my heart.**

 **Thank you to chipster roo for reviewing I am glad you have been enjoying this story and I am so sorry for making you wait for another update**

 **Thank you to white hunter for reviewing I'm glad you have enjoyed the story**

 **And thank you to Chipster-roo, TAY BARTLETT, GodShynin300, trebor1212 and White Hunter for adding me to their favourites/follows.**

 **Disclaimer– I do not own anything in the Watership down franchise and any plot lines, characters, dialog you recognise belongs to Richard Adams and Alltime Entertainment and Decode Entertainment.**

Chapter 12 – Silly decisions

Skylar, Selene and Storm were sat admiring the view and early morning sunrise. As they sat in silence, Selene and Storm were thinking about how to keep Skylar safe and away from Woundwort, but without letting her catch to them keeping her at the warren.

Storm had met up with Selene late the previous night and they had both discussed how to keep Skylar at the warren and not let her catch on as they both agreed that she was as sharp as weasel claws and would probably catch on quicker than they could sneeze if they acted weirdly or slightly out of character.

They both had decided that this would be some trick, and they would have to be more cunning than the doe that was now a captain of owsla and cleverer than most rabbits. They then agreed that they would have to enlist Bigwig to help them as they would not be able to pull it off by themselves, Skylar would just become more suspicious.

But getting to talk to Bigwig alone was proving very difficult as Skylar insisted on following them everywhere, they did wonder if she had already caught on to what they were planning, they would not put it past her.

It had been a very long night for the two friends as they most defiantly did not want their friend to fall into the clutches of Woundwort, but they did not want their friend thinking they were plotting against her or thinking she was weak, and they also did not want to lose their friendship because of this, but they only wanted her to be safe.

It was a tricky problem, and they decided they were not going to plan any more without talking to Bigwig first. As the sun rose higher Skylar suddenly spoke "you know, if you wanted to have a secret meeting, you shouldn't have it right next to the rabbit's burrow who you are talking about. Not very subtle"

Selene and Storm jumped not expecting Skylar to break the silence so soon. Selene answered "well, you see Skylar, we meant no offence but we want to keep you safe and away from Woundwort" Storm then said "yeah, he probably has even more patrols out and if you get caught, you won't be able to escape again, he wants you more than he wants Hazel, Bigwig and fiver, you need to be so careful now"

Skylar looked at the two then replied "I won't be stupid, and I am going to stay near the warren for the time being, I did not escape Efrafa to be caught again, and you could have just spoken to me, no need for secret meetings, although it was interesting to listen too" she chuckled at the last bit.

Selene and Storm smiled, they partially knew that Skylar would catch them out, but at least she had not shouted at them, and it seemed she had agreed with them and had decided to stay near the warren for the time being.

"Well shall we practice our stealth and cunning? Get a head start before Bigwig starts training?" Skylar asked Selene and Storm nodded, Bigwig had been putting the owsla through their paces lately, especially after what had happened with Pipkin.

As they headed down to the clearing, they saw Pipkin being spoken to by Hazel, Bigwig and Fiver, Pipkin looked more sad as the conversation progressed, Selene spoke up " I feel sorry for Pipkin, he did not mean to get captured, and now Hazel, Bigwig and Fiver are treating him like he is a kit, he is bored stiff" Storm nodded in agreement "yeah, if needed I could always take him out to play, after all I can protect him easily, Selene can scout for danger and you can be our team leader"

Skylar chuckled "ok, ok. What happened to me staying near the warren under burrow arrest to?" Storm and Selene looked guilty as that is essentially what they had been planning. Skylar then laughed "I'm joking, look we will rescue Pipkin from his burrow arrest, I will talk to them after training, but we need to put them in a good mood"

"I hope they don't try to put you in burrow arrest, as they can't really catch you unless you go to them" Storm informed them "especially as they want to keep you safe too" Selene continued. Skylar grumbled "well I can take care of myself, some captain of owsla I will be if I'm stuck in a burrow, I'd dig my way out to join you"

They all laughed at that, they started heading to the training space. "hmm Hawkbit and dandelion seem to have been on a raid" Skylar said as they reached the foot of the hill, watching Hawkbit and Dandelion emerge from the woods, Selene called out to them "Hello Hawkbit, Dandelion, how was the raid?" Hawkbit looked miffed and Dandelion replied "Well we managed to get one turnip" Hawkbit then said "not exactly a great success"

Storm then said "ran into some trouble then?" The bucks nodded. Skylar then looked interested. Storm and Selene looked at each other and said together "no, no, no and no!" Skylar looked at them in surprise and asked "how did you know what I was going to say?"

"We both know that look, the look of let's do a raid" Selene said. "If the bucks ran into trouble it will still be there when we get there" Storm continued. "Look stealth and cunning, its perfect training!" Skylar exclaimed

The bucks moved away from the three friends and went further up the hill and had gotten Kehaar's attention and he flew down to see what they wanted. As the three friends argued on the notion of a farm raid Kehaar took the turnip from Dandelion and Hawkbit and flew it up the hill. Dandelion and Hawkbit started up the hill after Kehaar.

"I hope they realise they have not been clever, they have just lost the turnip" Skylar said, Storm and Selene nodded "yeah, Kehaar is too clever to be used like that, I'd guess that the kits will have it now" Selene said as they watched Dandelion and Hawkbit run slowly up the hill to be disappointed. "Shall we skip out on the extra training to see their faces?" Storm asked, "We could race?" Selene said.

Skylar laughed "ok as long as you are prepared to lose! Ready, set, GO!" the three friends ran up the hill, trying to trip each other and calling friendly insults as they went.

They reached the top of the hill as Dandelion and Hawkbit did, and they saw that Selene's prediction was nearly right. Pipkin was eating the turnip. Hawkbit hopped over to Pipkin and said "pardon me, but that's our turnip" Pipkin looked apologetic and said "oh sorry Hawkbit" he then knocked the turnip over to the two bucks. The three friends watched the scene unfold before them

Bigwig then came over and said "leave off, I said he could have it" Hawkbit looked put out and replied "if he wants a turnip he will have to go and get his own won't he?" Hazel then came over and said "he can't leave the warren!" Fiver, who had also joined said "if he's caught and taken back to Efrafa, it would be the end of him"

Skylar growled at this and snapped "so what we lock him up for ever? Never let him go anywhere!" Selene also looked annoyed "Pipkin is smart and it was not his fault" Storm added "we would protect him"

Hazel looked at the three females, and he realised that he would have to be very careful of what he said next, they could be very scary when they were annoyed. "we just want him to be safe" Bigwig then looked at Skylar and said "I'm sorry Skylar, but we have to think of your safety too, I was meaning to talk to you sooner, but you went off with Storm and Selene" he paused for a couple of seconds preparing for the argument that was sure to follow "you are no longer a captain of owsla, or even a member, you need to stay at the burrow too"

Skylar looked murderous "what! I can't believe you would do this Bigwig, Me, Selene and Storm, we are a team, what about them? I will take patrols like you" Bigwig looked at them and said "they can still train, but if Woundwort gets you, we would never see you again, so until further notice you will stay at the burrow entrance or preferably in the burrows like a good doe, and that is final, after all you can be a bit impulsive and put other in danger with your silliness"

Skylar looked devastated and embarrassed as the rest of the warren had heard what Bigwig had said. Hazel and Fiver looked apologetic but said nothing. "Is that what you think of me Bigwig? I thought we were a team" Skylar looked at everyone else "is that what you all think? I'm impulsive and put everyone in danger with my silliness?" Selene and Storm where shaking their heads but everyone else looked down at their paws. Skylar recalled the conversation from earlier and remembered how she wanted to go on a raid when she knew there was danger about, and she knew that Selene and Storm both agreed.

Embarrassed and humiliated Skylar ran into the burrow. Bigwig looked sad but said "she will get over it, right patrol formation hop to it" Pipkin then said "I'll come too" Bigwig turned back and said "Pipkin you heard Hazel, stick close to home, maybe keep Skylar company, I think I may have over stepped the line"

Pipkin looked sad and asked "do you think she will forgive you, she looked very upset" Bigwig replied "I hope so, but she needs to stay safe, there is something else going on with Skylar, there must be a specific reason Woundwort wants her, and until we know what it is she is staying put" Bigwig then turned to Selene and Storm who were Still looking shell shocked from the turnaround of events. "Right you two let's get to it" Storm and Selene looked at each other then moved to join Bigwig, they were still part of the owsla and had to obey his command.

Blackberry and clover then hopped over to Pipkin, "there's a brave lad" Blackberry said Clover then started to groom Pipkin, "look at you, you are a state, we will have you clean in no time" Clover said. Pipkin looked annoyed and said "thanks but I need to go and keep Skylar company" Blackberry and Clover nodded and they all headed into the burrows.

Skylar was sat in a corner of the warren. With unshed tears in her eyes she once again wondered if being part of a warren was worth it. She has vowed when she left Efrafa, she would stay alone, and here she was, a prisoner in Watership down because she decided to join them.

Getting up quickly when she heard paws coming closer she looked to see who had come over. She was shocked to see it was Clover, Blackberry and Pipkin. She had very little interaction with the two does, except when they were teasing her about the whole Fiver spectacle, and she wondered what taunts where about to come her way.

"I don't really want to hear what you have to say, I can already guess" Skylar muttered when they sat next to her. Blackberry, Clover and Pipkin looked shocked at the lost expression, she had no spark in her eyes and she looked like she had given up.

"Pipkin will you go and play with the kits please?" Blackberry asked. Pipkin looked at Skylar's face but nodded anyway. As Pipkin hopped away. Blackberry said "its ok Skylar, you will be back outside soon, Bigwig is just looking out for you, he wants you to be safe" Skylar looked up and said "I thought he knew I could defend myself, he does not need to keep me prisoner here" Clover then said "look you are a doe, and does don't really join the owsla from what I can tell, so maybe you need to stop fighting, take a mate and have kits, be a mother, that should keep you busy"

Skylar looked horrified "no way not happening, I'm a warrior, I fight, I am not mate or mother material" Blackberry chuckled "sure you are, Fiver could be your mate, imagine how cute your kits would be, Hazel and Bigwig would approve of you becoming a mother" Skylar grumbled "look thanks for making me feel better, it's a great idea, I'm just going to silflay for a while and think about this" Skylar then hoped out towards the burrow entrance Blackberry called "that's the spirit Skylar" Clover and Blackberry started gushing about who cute it would be when Skylar and Fiver became mate and how much they were looking forward to their kits being born.

"Wow they can't understand sarcasm can they?" Skylar muttered to herself. She wondered how quickly Blackberry and Clover would spread that she was giving up being an owsla member for being a mother, she also wondered who would believe it, not many she hoped.

Skylar looked over the down and decided that if Bigwig believed her to be silly and impulsive, that is what she would be, taking off quickly down the hill she ran straight into the woods in the direction of the farm, after all she loved carrots.

Moving swiftly through the trees, she was a stealthy as a fox, she reached the hedge in record time and paused at the hole in the hedge wondering if she was doing the right thing. Recalling the saying who dares wins, she entered the hole and waited at the end.

Checking the coast was clear she made her way to the barns. It was more sheltered there and she would not be in the open. As she made it to the barn she noticed the fresh packed carrots. Grabbing one swiftly she ran back to the wall side of the farm. She ran through the hole in the wall and sat there while she ate the carrot.

Thinking quietly to herself about how easy that was she failed to spot Tabitha the cat stalking her. "Well, well, well what do we have here, a long ear all by herself" Tabitha hissed. Cursing herself for dropping her guard Skylar spun around to face her foe. "You picked the wrong long ear, cat" Skylar hissed dropping into a defensive crouch.

Tabitha lept first intending to end the fight quickly, but she had under estimated the doe's skill, as Skylar jumped and rolled out of the way before leaping at the cat. Catching Tabitha on the shoulder they both rolled before Tabitha managed to scratch Skylar across the face. Skylar hissed in pain before jumping back up and biting Tabitha on the flank.

Tabitha hissed in outrage and pinned Skylar intending to make her pay for the bite, but Skylar managed to get out from under Tabitha and they rolled again, as the fight progressed, Skylar started to lose, but was not backing down and Tabitha realised this doe was too much trouble to take, especially as the farmer's daughter was now coming to see what was going on.

"Tab? tab! Leave it alone you nasty cat" the girl shrieked pushing the cat away from the bleeding rabbit. Tabitha bolted for the house, she was bruised and had a few scratches but was otherwise unharmed.

Skylar however was injured badly, she could not see out of her left eye and she had other bites and scratches over her body, she also had no energy to move. "Aww you poor thing" the girl whispered as she looked at the doe. The girl then picked up the doe and took her into a smaller shed that Skylar noted was a different colour, it was brighter and nicer than the other sheds. It also had small windows and a few potted plants outside of it.

Skylar knew that this was potentially the end. If she had not been so stupid to go on a raid by herself, mislead the does to think she would stay by the warren and silflay or disobey bigwig in general, she would be ok. But she was alone and paying for her actions.

The girl then placed her on a small table and went to fetch a bowl of water and some cloth. Skylar still could not move. So she waited for the girl to return. Skylar wondered what the girl was going to do to her. She seemed nice, but she knew that all humans were bad, so she held no hope.

"Its ok bunny, I'm going to help you" the girl said softly. Skylar could not understand what the girl was saying but she calmed a little at the tone of voice. "This may sting bunny" the girl whispered as she started to clean the cuts and bites on Skylar's body. Skylar hissed when the girl started to clean her cuts, but she realised that the girl was helping her so she stayed still.

It did not take the girl long to clean the does cuts and she spoke softly to the doe the whole time "no one is allowed in here, it's my own Wendy house, so you will be safe here. I know you raid the gardens and it makes father mad, but you are also hungry. You need to be careful now, father is getting wise and it is no longer safe for you to come in the daytime." Skylar listened to the girl even though she understood nothing the girl was saying, she just liked the sound of the voice.

"I will go and get you some water and food. I will be back soon" the girl then left Skylar to fetch the water and food. Skylar knew she had been very lucky, her cuts and bites were now clean, and the only one that would potentially scar was the one on her face. She also knew that soon the others would find her missing and would start looking for her. But for now she would stay put and wait till night fall to run.

The girl returned and put down a bowl of water on the floor and then placed a few carrots and cabbage leaves down by the bowl "I will open the door at dusk before I go to bed. I will leave something here so I have an excuse to come out. No one will come here so you are quite safe." She then lifted the doe to the floor and then placed a book on the table. "See you later rabbit"

Skylar took a long drink from the water bowl and thought about what the others were doing. She then ate one of the carrots and the cabbage leaves. She then decided to sleep for a while. Besides she could do nothing till the door was opened.

Back at the warren the patrol had returned and they had brought Hickory and Marigold back to the warren to discuss teaching them about the wild and taking them to Redstone warren. "Where's Skylar?" Bigwig asked. Selene and Storm looked around the warren and said together "she may be in the burrow, she has probably calmed down now, and we will go and check" Hazel said "it always creeps me out when they speak like that" Bigwig chuckled.

Blackberry and Clover then came over and exclaimed "did you know that Skylar is going to give up being in the owsla!" "Yeah she agreed to become a mother" Clover squealed. Hazel, Fiver and Bigwig looked at each other in confusion. "So where is she?" Blackberry said "oh she went to silflay and think." "Oh no, she gone and done something stupid" Hazel moaned.

"No she said being a mother was a good idea, she said so herself" Clover explained. "I'm sorry who's being a mother? Also Skylar is not in her burrow" Selene asked as she and Storm returned from Skylar's burrow. "Skylar said he will be a mother and leave the owsla" Blackberry said. "Oh dear Skylar was using sarcasm, she would never give up being in the owsla for being a mother" Selene said. Storm looked worried "she's gone to the farm for a raid, I know it!" Bigwig shook his head "no she wouldn't do that, you never do raids alone, she knows that"

"But you said she was impulsive and silly, she would do it because you said it" Storm replied. Bigwig looked horrified "oh gosh she would, just to prove she could do it alone"

Selene then said "she's in trouble or sulking, she would be back by now gloating that she was fine" Storm then asked "how long has she been gone?" Blackberry shrugged her shoulders "don't know really but it's been a while"

"Look me and Storm will go and find her, you guys help Hickory and Marigold. Don't worry she is probably fine, good luck at Redstone" Selene said as she and Storm were leaving the burrow. "Hold up a second, maybe Storm could teach Hickory and Marigold about avoiding elil, I will go with Selene" Fiver said Hazel and Bigwig nodded in agreement

Storm, Hawkbit and Dandelion set off with Hickory and Marigold. "Bigwig stay with Pipkin please" Hazel said as they descended the hill towards the forest. Bigwig nodded and went to join Pipkin. Fiver and Selene also descended the hill in the direction of the farm.

Storm, Hawkbit and Dandelion took Hickory and Marigold to Redstone. There they showed them round the many chambers and gave them a few lessons on how to clean the burrows and maintain them. Meanwhile Storm was checking the perimeter for any traces of nearby elil.

Finding nothing she made her way back to the warren entrance. "there is no signs of any elil around here, but that may change when you move in so keeping your tracks covered and minimising scent is a must" Storm informed the rabbits, who had just emerged from the burrows.

"Well that is not too difficult to do" Dandelion informed the two rabbits, "we shall explain more later, but for now we are going to teach you how to evade elil, Storm will stalk you, you will evade"

Hickory and marigold nod and they all move to the nearby woods to practice. Storm went off to start stalking them.

Hawkbit and Dandelion take Hickory and Marigold to the river and Hawkbit explains "right the fox has your scent and will be on you in a second how do you get away?" hickory stammers "I don't know there is nowhere to hide" Dandelion says "the grass?" Marigold the cries "but the fox is in there! She will track us!" Hawkbit moves to the stream and says "but what if she loses your scent?"

Marigold says "we go into the stream then double back" Hawkbit and Dandelion nod "well better do it quick then" Dandelion says. Marigold leaps into the stream, then turns back and dives into the grass, Hickory however trips over a rock and falls into the water. Storm then bursts from the grass and jumps into the water, soaking Hickory further, and shouting "gotcha!" Hickory sighs in defeat.

"Out here you don't get second chances" Hawkbit informed Hickory. "I will never be as fast or as clever as you Dandelion" Hickory says in defeat. "Remember the owsla saying 'who dares wins'" Dandelion asks Hickory. Hickory shakes his head "um no, we never had an owsla" Dandelion looked shocked "so you don't the story of how El-arah dared and won?" Marigold shook her head and said "no we never told El-arah stories, Cowslip did not like them, and he said they were silly" Hawkbit snorted "shows what he knows"

"Right then make yourselves comfortable, it's time for a story" Dandelion said. "Once all rabbits lived above ground, without burrows, elil were preying on them night and day. It was a terrible time. El-arah did not know what to do to help his people. So he and Rabscuttle went to Prince Rainbow seeking help. Prince Rainbow told them to go to the valley of wisdom and wait for Frith to appear so they did. El-arah said 'make me wise so I may know how to save my people'. Frith informed el-arah that wisdom is earned. Frith told el-arah to jump to the other side of the valley to prove his worth. It was a huge leap almost impossible even for el-arah. Rabscuttle begged el-arah not to jump. But el-arah was determined to help his people and would dare anything for them. Even if it meant his death. So he jumped and he soared to the other side. Frith said 'your heart is true el-arah, wisdom is yours'. As friths light touched el-arah, he knew how he would save his people. They would dig holes and live under ground, safe from elil, warm in winter, happy forever." Dandelion finished the story.

"So el-arah dared to gain wisdom, and he won. What a wonderful story, thank you Dandelion" Marigold said. Hickory then asked "have you ever dared Dandelion?" Dandelion then chucked "well more than most actually" Storm snorted at this, she had enjoyed the story, but could see where rabbits got there daring, reckless behaviour from.

Dandelion then stared another story "once I dared to enter the cavern of a hurududu." Hawkbit grumbled "oh not that one again" as he moved away Storm went to join him and asked "one of his most told stories eh?" Hawkbit nodded. Hickory and Marigold were fascinated and asked "what's a hurududu?" Dandelion replied "it has a hard shell like a tortoise, and man rides around in them"

"So what happened in the cavern?" hickory asked "I saw two bright lights coming at me, eyes of the hurududu, the smell, closer it came" Hickory had put his paws over his eyes, Storm snorted in amusement both at Hickory and Dandelion. Marigold asked "what did you do?" Dandelion replied "I shouted stop! And it did" Hickory said "you must be very brave" completely in awe of Dandelion.

Storm muttered to Hawkbit "might I point out that hurududus are controlled by man? And humans don't like to hit things that are on the road. Also hurududus are known as vehicles, cars, lorries and such" Hawkbit looked at her in surprise "how do you know that?" Hawkbit asked. Storm replied "I asked farm animals, they often know as they have been in them"

Storm then said "right are we continuing with this lesson, or do we have to listen to any more stories of Dandelion the car tamer?" Hawkbit burst out laughing at Dandelions miffed face and Hickory and Marigolds shocked faces. "Yes let's continue before it gets dark" Hawkbit replied still chuckling.

Meanwhile Selene and Fiver were making their way to the farm. "She would have entered via the hedge hole, that's where Hawkbit and Dandelion left from this morning" Fiver nodded. As they made their way into the yard they could see the dog sleeping near its kennel. But there was no sign of Skylar anywhere. "Maybe she is in one of the barns" fiver nodded "ok let's do a loop and exit out of the wall hole, she may have ran that way"

Selene and Fiver both ran around and in the many barns looking for any sign of Skylar. Suddenly fiver called "I have her scent, through here" they both ran into the barn where the carrots were stored. "Right it's clear she came here then, went elsewhere" Selene said. "How can you tell?" Fiver asked. "Well there is no carrot bits anywhere so she ate elsewhere" Selene informed Fiver.

They both then set off across the yard to the wall. "Right through we go" Selene said as they reached the hole in the wall. As they exited the hole they saw a horrifying sight, Skylar's half eaten carrot, and the signs of a struggle.

"Oh no" Selene muttered as she examined the scene. There was fur, blood and the scent of a cat. "Oh no the cat must have jumped her, she must be in the woods" Fiver said. "Wait a bit, there is the scent of man here too" a sob came from Selene as she said this. "She must be gone" Fiver looked startled "what do you mean?" Fiver asked. "Well there is no trail, if she did go into the woods, and there is no sign of her here, so the farmer must have taken her away" Selene sobbed.

Fiver looked at the farm "maybe she is still alive and in one of the barns, the farmer may have put her in one" but Selene shook her head "they wouldn't keep her alive, farmers hate rabbits for what they do to their crops. And besides we checked them, there was no scent of her anywhere"

Fiver looked distraught, and Selene was sobbing. "We had better go back to the warren and inform everyone about what has happened, it's getting dark so even if she is still alive we can't do anything now" they then made their way back to the warren, but as they start into the woods a fox passes their trail and they have to hide in a bolt hole, "right, never mind lets hide here and go back in the morning" Fiver says to Selene as they watch the fox move around the woods. Selene nods and they settle in for the night.

When Skylar woke from her sleep she felt much better. It was near dusk and she still did not know if the girl would let her go. As she waited for night to fall fully and she saw a figure making its way over to the little shed she was in. The door opened quietly and the figure entered the little shed.

Skylar hid in the darkness and she heard the girls soft voice call out "ok rabbit the door is open, please be careful." The girl then took the book she had purposely left on the table and retreated back to the farm house.

Skylar made her way over to the open door and peered out. She then decided to wait till the lights were out in the farm house, that way she was sure she could not be spotted. The moon was high when the light went out. Skylar quietly left the little shed, she then decided to thank the little girl in some way for her kindness, and there were pretty flowers that were growing at the base of the wall. Hopping over to the flowers, Skylar quickly grabbed a small bunch of the flowers and then left them in the little shed where she was kept.

Making her way around the wall, Skylar suddenly realised she was on the wrong side of the farm, deciding not to risk the farm yard and woods, Skylar travelled the long way round back to the warren, following man's trails. She moved as quickly as she could but she was still sore from her fight with the cat.

She followed the man's car trails, Storm had told her and Selene that hurududus were called cars, she also found cars much easier to say, round the edge of their territory. Knowing she would get back to the warren when frith was high in the sky she decided to slow her pace as she was tiring quickly.

Frith was low in the sky when she made it to the 'roundabout' which was not too far from the warren and too her great surprise there was an unfamiliar rabbit sat in the middle of it cowering at all of the cars passing by.

"Hello are you alright?" Skylar called to the stranded rabbit, hoping it was not an Efrafan, she was sure it wasn't as this was a stupid thing to do, but who was she to judge, she had gone on a raid by herself.

"Ooh I'm stuck, Marigold has gone to get help" the unknown rabbit called back. Skylar was torn, she had no clue who Marigold was and she wondered who 'help' was going to be, but she did not want to leave the rabbit alone in case he ran in front of a car.

Making a quick decision she decided to cross. "Ok I'm coming across" Skylar called back. Looking for a gap she quickly made it over to the rabbit. "I'm Skylar, who are you?" Skylar asked the unfamiliar rabbit. "I'm Hickory, me and Marigold are learning how to survive in the wild" Hickory informed the doe.

"So you thought it was a good idea to come and sit on a roundabout?" Skylar asked Hickory who then shook his head "no, a rabbit called Dandelion told us the story of el-arah daring and winning, dandelion also told us how he stared down a hurududu, he is so brave and we decided that if we could face a hurududu, we would never be scared again"

Skylar smiled "ah yes I know Dandelion, I'm from his warren, he is a great story teller as you know, also there are better ways of being brave, and not getting stranded" Skylar informed Hickory. "So what's your story? As it looks like you fight a lot" gesturing to her cuts.

Skylar smiled ruefully "ah well, that would be because I was in a fight with a cat" at Hickory's confused expression she continued "I rather stupidly went on a farm raid by myself and got jumped by a cat, I would have died if it hadn't been for a little human girl coming and saving me" Hickory looked amazed "wow you are even braver than Dandelion" Hickory exclaimed. Skylar chucked "just do me a favour and don't go on any farm raids by yourself to prove you are brave, because as you can tell it does not end well, I recommend going with someone else." They sat in silence and then Skylar then asked "do you think you could run with me over the main trail?" Hickory looked scared and shook his head, Skylar sighed "well we best sit tight till help comes then"

Meanwhile Hawkbit, Dandelion, Kehaar and Storm were looking for Hickory and Marigold in the woods near to where they had been spending the night. Hawkbit grumbled "for rabbits that haven't learnt to hide, there not bad at it" Dandelion called out "Hickory! Marigold where are you?" suddenly Kehaar let out a warning cry as he landed "Kehaar not see bunnies, should I look further?" Kehaar asked.

Hawkbit grumbled "oh don't bother, they have probably gone back to join Cowslip and his warren of weirdos" Storm shook her head "nah they are desperate for freedom and their own warren they wouldn't go back like this"

Suddenly they all hear Marigold calling "Hawkbit, Dandelion! Help" Hawkbit sighs and calls back "over here!" Marigold then calls again "Hawkbit!" Hawkbit sighs again and then looks at Dandelion and Storm and says "their next lesson is running quietly" Marigold then bursts from the hedges and exclaimed "its Hickory he's trapped in the middle of a huge man trail!" Dandelion shook his head and said "what's he doing there?"

Marigold then said "you can stop the hurududus, you know how, they just keep coming and coming" Hawkbit then says "alright take it easy" Storm nods and says "yeah, let's go and see what's to be done" they all head off towards Hickory.

Back at the warren Bigwig was having problems with Pipkin, who had decided to act like a scared baby to annoy Bigwig more he had spent the day making bigwig play with him, making Bigwig fetch him food and then sleeping in Bigwigs burrow. As Bigwig emerged from the burrow Hazel exclaimed "have you been dream running all night Bigwig?" Bigwig then muttered "you have to sleep to dream" Pipkin then emerged from the burrow and cried "Bigwig left all alone in the burrow" Hazel then said "the dew hasn't even dried Pipkin, it couldn't have been all that long" Hazel and Bigwig then move to silflay and Pipkin says "I'm not supposed to be left alone at all, something terrible might happen to me" Bigwig then grumbled "it very well might, my lad.

As Hawkbit, Dandelion, Storm, Kehaar and Marigold reach the roundabout, they see Hickory running in circles, they then hear another rabbit shouting at him "Hickory, calm down, you will tire yourself out or run into the roundabout"

Storm then called "Skylar!" Skylar look out over the man trail and called back "my goodness it's good to see you, can you please extract this rabbit from this roundabout, he is not listening and he is making me dizzy!"

"Where have you been, we have been worried sick!" Storm shouted. Skylar called back "oh don't worry about me, worry about the panicking rabbit here!" Dandelion said "we have got to do something before he runs under a hurududu." Marigold then said to the group "we thought if we dared to do this, we'd never be frightened again!"

"There's daring, then there's dumb" Hawkbit said. Dandelion and Storm then chanced a gap in the cars and made it onto the roundabout. "Alright Hickory get a hold of yourself and we will go back" Dandelion said to the now terrified rabbit. "I've been trying to get him to calm down, so we can but is panicking" Skylar said. "Good grief, what happened to you?" Dandelion and Storm exclaim. "I had a small fight with a cat, I will tell you later but for now let's get off this roundabout!"

"I'm not going, I can't" Hickory said "see he won't go!" Skylar cried "I've been trying for most of the morning!" Hawkbit called "well come on then" Dandelion shook his head and Storm shouted "we're a bit stuck" "any suggestions?" Skylar shouted too. Hawkbit then said "well apart from sprouting wings and flying back, no"

"Would Hickory let me carry him back" Storm suggested. "I'll ask him" Skylar replied. "Hickory, would you let Storm carry you back? She would be very careful" Hickory looked even more terrified of being carried by a fox. "Hmm I'll take that as a no then" Skylar said.

"Hazel has all the answers, I'll get him" Kehaar said as he took off in the direction of the warren.

Meanwhile Fiver and Selene were making their way back to the warren as Kehaar passed them. "Hmm he seems in a hurry" Fiver said Selene nodded and said "yeah, and we had better get a move on then" they both start sprinting for the warren.

Pipkin was still enjoying acting the baby, "what's up your nose now Pipkin?" Bigwig asked as Pipkin ran over. "I got too near the edge, what if I tumbled all the way down to the bottom" Hannah who was eating nearby said "hmm what if you did, might bang some sense into your silly head"

"Maybe you should go underground where it is safe, off you go, scoot" Bigwig said exasperated with Pipkins antics. Kehaar then calls as he lands and Pipkin starts running around shouting "elil, elil, save me" Bigwig, who was now completely fed up shouted "that's enough Pipkin!" hoping over to Pipkin and stopping right in front of him.

Kehaar looks at Pipkin before saying "we got trouble Hazel, Hickory is stuck on the roundabout, Dandelion, Storm and Skylar are with him" Selene and Fiver arrive on the down as Kehaar says this and they exclaim "Skylar's alive!" Everyone on the down looks shocked at this and Selene explains "we have just come from the farm, Skylar was attacked by a cat and taken by man, how is she with Hickory, there was no sign of her anywhere!"

"We will figure that out later but for now we need to get a move on" Hazel says as they all prepare to go Pipkin says "can I help?" Bigwig looked shocked and says "you? You're afraid of your own shadow lately!" Pipkin looks guilty and says "I was acting like a baby on purpose, you were supposed to get tired of me, and tell me to go off on my own. I know you are worried I'll get caught by Efrafa, but you can't lock me up for something that might happen! It could happen to anyone"

Hazel then says "alright you've made your point, you can come with us" and they all head off to save Hickory. As they run down the hill Bigwig askes "and all that kicking and snorting last night? Was that on purpose?" Pipkin then replies cheekily "I don't know what you mean Bigwig, I slept like a baby"

They all reach the rounder bout and Hannah calls from Kehaar "Hazels here, he will save you" Hazel mutters "nasty spot" to know one in particular. "I'll see if I can convince Hickory to bolt for it" Hazel decides. He then makes his way over the roundabout into the middle. "Hickory, listen to me, we will all make a run together alright?" hickory does not look convinced and Dandelion says "we've got to make a run soon Hazel, those hurududus, give off bad smoke, it's getting hard to breath" Storm then speaks up "yeah Skylar is in a bad way, we need to move soon" Hazel then notices the doe, that is lying on the grass panting. "You've been in a fight, haven't you Skylar" Hazel states as he looks her over.

Skylar nods "yeah the cat jumped me at the farm, a girl took me into a small shed, and cleaned my cuts, and she fed me then let me go. I was making my way back when I spotted Hickory on the roundabout, I tried to help but he is too scared" Hazel nods and they all try to calm Hickory down enough to run.

Kehaar and Hannah were circling and they spotted some geese by the roundabout and some more on a pond on the roundabout "how did the geese get to the pond then" Kehaar replies "they fly Hannah" Hannah then says "farm geese don't fly", and Hannah shouts down to the others "ask the geese how they cross the road"

Pipkin then hops over to the geese and says "hello, I was wondering how you cross the road" the one goose say "well we walk" Pipkin looks shocked "and the hurududus don't bother you?" another goose shakes his head and says "we all walk, they all stop, simple" Pipkin then asks "will you stop them for us? We are trying to help a friend?" the geese look at Pipkin then walk away ignoring his request.

"The geese won't help, but I have an idea" Pipkin announces as he re-joins the group "well let's hear it" Bigwig says. Pipkin then says "well the geese say when they all go the hurududus all stop for them, what if we all go at the same time?" Hawkbit snaps "and all get squashed all at the same time, oh lovely idea Pipkin, lovely." Marigold then says "who dares wins, that was el-arah's lesson, wasn't it Hawkbit?"

Pipkin, Bigwig, Marigold, Hawkbit, Selene and Fiver all head out into the road together. Dandelion, Hazel and Storm all start shouting at them to stop, "what are they doing" Dandelion asks. As the group reaches the middle of the trail a car comes around and Hazel exclaims "I can't watch!" but the car stops.

Bigwig shouts "get him off there, now!" Storm, Skylar, Hazel and Dandelion force Hickory to run into the trail, the group then runs back to the edge. "Lucky you came along Pipkin" Bigwig says to the young buck. Marigold sing "we faced down a hurududu!" Fiver, looking knackered, then states "good for us"

They all make it back to Redstone as it was the closest place to rest. "I suppose we are not ready to live here on our own yet" Hickory says as they all rest. "One step at a time, we'll get you there" Bigwig states "meet us here next round moon and we will get on with the lessons" Hazel says.

"We better get back to Cowslips warren, we have to tell the others what we have learnt so far" Marigold says. "Be careful, and don't let Cowslip catch on, we want you as our neighbours" Hazel states. Marigold and Hickory then leave. Hazel then says "they risk everything for freedom, then worry they are not brave enough"

"You have a story to tell as well don't you Skylar" Bigwig says as they reach Watership down. "Yeah everyone sit down and I will tell you what happened. As Skylar retells her story everyone thinks how lucky she is to be alive. "So Bigwig, I guess I am on permanent burrow arrest then?" Skylar says

"No way, never again, what with you running off and Pipkin acting like a baby, I have lost a few seasons thanks to you" Bigwig says as the other laugh. "Oh I want to hear this story" Skylar says. Pipkin then laughs "ok it's my turn to tell my story" Bigwig grumbles and mutters "living through it was enough." The sun starts to set and there is laughter as Pipkin tells his story.


End file.
